Journey To Moon Lake A Wolf's Rain Continued Story
by zowater
Summary: At the end of the anime you saw all the wolves were reborn. And now they are reunited and are going to find their way to paradise on a new journey. But now they will be having a new guide- a human. Will they make it? Or will it end badly again? Find out by reading.
1. Info and Prolouge

**Journey to the Moon Lake… A Wolf's Rain Continued Story**

So when the wolves and Cheza died the world was remade and everyone was reborn and started over. Lunar flowers were replanted all over the world. The wolves were repopulated and lived out in forests and in mountains. Most people ignore them, but there are some people who fear wolves and hunt them down.  
In the human society one is born either poor and works their way up or they are born into a rich family. The rich families are still called the nobles. But in this society all it takes is money to become a noble. If you lose that money then you are no longer a noble.  
Everyone in this world has a wolf's spirit. The stronger it is the easier it is for a human to recall their wolf form and change from human to wolf. (Most of the characters will be going through this change during the first few chapters.) Those will weak wolf spirits will never be able to recall their wolf form.

Now for the part you want to hear about. The characters...

First off is Kiba. His wolf spirit was so strong that he was reborn as a wolf. He travels and avoids cities as best as he can. He is searching for the voice that sings and calls to him, Cheza. At the beginning of chapter one he is going to be entering the city (the one that it shows at the end of episode 30 in the anime) Aiera City. That is the city where Cheza's flower form is growing.

Second is Tsume. He was reborn as a human. (I decided to do that because he was riding a motorcycle and I don't think wolves ride.) He is traveling from city to city, not sure where he belongs. The scar on his chest is from a fight he got in with a gang of humans when he was younger. He is at the beginning of chapter one is entering Aiera City in search of a place to sleep for the night.

Third is Toboe. He was reborn as a human. He lives with his old, dying grandma in Aiera city. More will be explained about what he does in chapter one.

Fourth is Hige. He wanders from town to town in search of something to sooth his heart. He always feels like he is missing something and can't figure out what (Blue). He has been in Aiera city for a few weeks at the beginning of chapter one.

Fifth is Blue. Yes she was reborn, only this time as a human. She lives with her family; her father, mother, and younger brother, in a town called Vicher town. It's a small town that most people don't even know about. It's peaceful and quiet, and don't worry she will be coming back soon.

Six is Cheza. She is stuck in her flower form in Aiera city. More will be told about her as time goes on. But she is conscious and the only one who remembers the past. She is able to send out her song to the wolves, and sometimes even words. But to send words takes a lot of energy for her.

Then there are two new characters in this story.  
First is Luna. She is a human who was raised hearing the legend of the wolf pack that almost made it to paradise and how they were to be reborn and guided to paradise again.

Second is Sora. She is a wolf mistaken for a dog that is Luna's family pet.  
More about these characters will be told through the story

I hope you enjoy this story. The wolves will all end up together and traveling together again and I will try to make it a happier ending that the anime had it. There will be some trouble of course, all wolves have heard the legend of (that will be told in the prologue ) and know that they want to reach paradise. Can't wait to see how many views I get. Enjoy. :) *Howl*

 _ **Prologue**_ :

"The chosen wolf failed. He lost his friends and more importantly he lost the flower maiden." A man in his mid-twenties looked down at the book in his hands. It was the story of the legendary wolf pack that had almost reached Wolf's Paradise. Not very many people believed the tale, even the man truly didn't believe.

But the young girl sitting on his lap did believe. She was a young girl, hardly six with long light brown hair. Her brown eyes eagerly looked at the image of a white wolf lying in the snow. "Daddy, what happened to the flower maiden?"

"She bloomed and died, but before she did she replanted the lunar flowers." He glanced at the white flower on the window seal.

"It's sad." The little girl frowned.

"What is?"

"None of them made it to their paradise. After everything they went through." She sniffled.

The man looked at his daughter and sighed. He flipped to the last page. "There is another part to this story." The girl looked up at him hopefully. "The book says that the pack will be reborn, and with the help of a guide they will find the Moon Lake. There they will be able to restore the flower into the flower maiden. From there, she will be able to lead the way to paradise."

"Really daddy?!" The little girl grinned. "Do you thing they will be reborn soon?!"

"I don't know sweetheart." The man didn't really believe, but he didn't want to see the sadness of her face. "Maybe..."

Far off a young white wolf shifted in his sleep. He could hear a strange gentle voice humming to him. It sounded so far away and he wondered who it was singing, but all he could do at the moment was fall asleep. He dreamed, unaware of his past or his future.


	2. Chapter 1

The rain fell down on Aiera city. Humans walked around holding up their umbrellas or wearing hoods as they hurried to their destination. One didn't fit in with the rest. A wolf in human skin walked through the city, hands in his pockets. He ignored the rain hitting him. Kiba walked silently, thinking. He felt drawn towards this city for the last few weeks. Something about the smell drew him forward. He couldn't explain it, he knew could.

Meanwhile a man riding his motorcycle paused at a light. Tsume was searching for a place to stay for the night. He would try to stay in the city for a little, but soon he would be leaving again. He never stayed long in any city.

A figure wearing a blue jacket with the hood up paused to take another bite of his burger. He hummed as he walked. Hige appeared to be calm and carefree. He had been staying in the town for a few months, but it didn't help. He still felt like he was missing something in his life. No matter where he went there was something missing. Even his constant eating never seemed to fill the void.

A small white cat mewed in a box. It didn't like the rain falling on it. A young boy paused and held up his umbrella to cover the kitten. The cat mewed in happiness and Toboe picked it up. "How about I take you to a special place to stay?" The cat purred and Toboe smiled.

A girl smiled as she carried a bag of groceries towards her home. She paused as she glanced down the alleyway near her home. It was dark, all except for a small white glow. A lunar flower was planted alone. "Poor thing." She went over and pulled out a flower pot and dug up the flower. "There we go. Let's get you home."

Kiba paused as he spotted a garden filled with flowers, lunar flowers. He had been wandering around the city by himself for a while. The small garden was in front of a large house. The sign said 'lunar inn.' _A human inn._ Usually Kiba would leave it and sleep in an alley by himself, but for once he felt draw to the inn. He walked in, past the garden and looked around. The main room was small and empty. Kiba paused as he noticed a small lunar flower on the table in a pot. He shivered and stepped forward. He felt drawn towards it.

"Can I help you?" Kiba turned to see a brown haired girl walk in. "Do you need a room for the night?"

"I was just coming in out of the rain." Kiba turned, intending to leave.

"Why don't you stay and have some food first." The woman smiled. "My name is Luna; I'm the inn keeper here. Let me go get you something to eat." She turned and walked out the way she had come.

Kiba frowned and glanced at the flower again. He took a step towards it when he heard a growl. He turned to see a large black and white dog, no wolf, glaring at him. She could see him for what he was. He glanced at her and frowned. _What is a wolf doing here?_

"Hey." A voice said. Kiba turned, to ignore the wolf. A boy stood there holding a hamburger. He had shady brown hair. "You checking in? This place has good food, and you don't have to pay until you leave."

Kiba looked around. "Maybe…"

"My name is Hige." The boy said. "I've been staying here for a while. Luna makes great food and Sora over there is a good dog." The dog sat, but eyed Kiba cautiously. Kiba just choose to ignore her.

"Here I'm back." Luna smiled as she walked back in. "Here you go. Oh your back Hige." She set down a plate of food. Luna pated Sora's head. "That's a good girl. You need some food?" She put down some streak for the wolf. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No I'm fine." Hige smiled as he grabbed a corndog off the plate and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh, I don't think I caught your name." Luna turned to Kiba.

"Kiba." He said and picked up a corn dog himself.

"Nice to meet you Kiba." She walked over and picked up the potted lunar flower and set it down on the counter. "There you go little flower, does it feel better to have a home. And when the light comes out you'll get some light."

"That's a pretty flower." Hige said looking over. "Where'd you find it?"

"Poor thing was abandoned in the alley way." Sora rubbed her nose up against Luna's hand and Kiba was shocked. What wolf would be so attached to a human?

"Hi!" A voice called from the door. Everyone turned as a young kid with short red hair walked in. He was carrying a little white cat.

"Toboe is that you?" Luna asked looking over at the young boy. "Oh what is that poor little thing?" She walked over and picked up the cat from his arms. "I'll go get it a bed. Go ahead and get something to eat." She turned and walked out.

"Hi!" Toboe smiled looking over at the two other boys. "Hige you're still here, I thought you were leaving soon."

"Probably." He shrugged and ate another corn dog. "Maybe in a few days."

"So you're new then." Toboe turned to Kiba and smiled. "I'm Toboe! I'm a friend of Luna's, but I don't live here. I live with my grandma."

Kiba just ignored the kid. His eyes kept returning to the lunar flower. It smelt so sweet, and it made him feel so peaceful. Luna returned and smiled. "I've brought back some more food." She smiled. "Toboe do you mind looking after them while I go get some herbs from the garden."

"Got it!" Toboe smiled.

"Come on Sora." Luna called and headed towards the door. She opened it and backed up as she bumped into another man. He had gray hair and held a helmet in his arms.

"Watch it girl!" He growled.

Luna blinked shocked. "Uh…." She shifted. "I'm sorry."

He grumbled and looked around. "Where is the inn keeper? I need a room."

"You're talking to her." Kiba said looking over. "The one you bumped into and spoke rudely to."

Tsume looked down at Luna and frowned. "Fine. I need a room girl."

Luna sighed and got up. "My name is Luna. Welcome to the Lunar inn." She smiled and stepped aside. "Make yourself at home. But first I need to know your name traveler."

"I am Tsume." He walked forwards and headed towards the table. He grabbed up a corn dog.

Luna sighed. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to get some herbs. Toboe is in charge." She pointed to the young boy. "Come on Sora." She turned and walked out.

Kiba shifted in his chair and looked at the lunar flower and then the others in the room. Something felt strange about them all. They almost seemed familiar.

"So why are you three all in this city?" Toboe smiled.

"I'm just passing through." Tsume shrugged and sat down. "I'm planning on leaving in a few days to the next city."

Hige chuckled. "Nothing much in the east direction. I was there a month ago. Nothing really spectacular."

"What about to the north?" Kiba asked.

"That's where I'm headed." Hige smiled. "After I leave this city."

"When you choose to leave." Toboe chuckled. "Why don't you all just stay in this city? It's nice and there are little problems in this town."

"Maybe…" Tsume looked off. "We'll see what this town is like."

"I already know I'm going to be leaving soon." Hige looked off.

"I'm back." Luna smiled walking in. Sora followed her in and gave a small glare at Kiba. "So who is staying for dinner and the night?"

"I'm going to head home." Toboe waved and hurried out the door. "Please look after my kitty!"

"Got it." Luna waved and turned to the other three.

"I'm staying." Hige nodded.

"So will I." Tsume looked around. "Where are the rooms?"

"Give me a moment and I'll show you." Luna smiled. "Kiba?"

He looked at her and then the flower. "Fine."

Luna nodded. "Both of you follow me towards the rooms then." She smiled and headed up the stairs. Tsume and Kiba followed her silently.

The rain began to stop falling outside and darkness fell. A car drove into the city and headed towards the inn.


	3. Chapter 2

Luna smiled as she walked outside to check her mail before heading about her business. Sora followed her and sat down next to her. "Good girl." Luna smiled and patted Sora's head. "How about I set a nice little fire for you to lounge by tonight?"

Sora barked happily, but paused and looked over at the street as a car drove up. Luna looked up as a man wearing expensive clothing got out of the car. "I'll stay here while in this small town." The man said to the driver. He turned to Luna and smiled. "I require a room for the night!"

"Alright." She nodded. "I'm Luna the inn keeper; I'll happily get a room set up. Follow me. Come on Sora." Luna smiled down at the dog.

The main looked at Sora and froze. "WOLF!"

"Huh?" Luna blinked looking down at Sora. "You're mistaken, this is my pet dog. Sora isn't a wolf, and she's a good girl. She won't hurt anyone unless they are attacking me."

"THROW THIS WOLF AND WOLF LOVER IN PRISON!" The noble yelled angrily. He turned to his guards and pointed to Luna and Sora angrily.

"Stop!" Luna struggled as the guards grabbed her arms and started to drag her away. She noticed Sora drop, as one of the soldiers tranquilized her. Another soldier picked Sora up and started to drag her away. "NO! SORA!" Luna flinched as one of the soldiers kneed her in the stomach.

"Sorry about this girl… but nobleman Terece's money is too influential." The soldier whispered into her ear. "Please bear with this for now."

Luna flinched as he dragged her, and continued to slowly black out….. Sora…..

Kiba glanced out the window and frowned. Stupid humans... He glanced away from the window and looked at the potted flower again. Its scent drew him in, it smelt far better than any other lunar flower he had ever smelt before. I should be leaving now…. I have no reason to stay in this town. He got up, but paused as he noticed something by the flower. It was a book, opened. He glanced over at it and paused. The page it was open to showed five wolves running together.

There was a grey one, a red one, a brown one, a black one, and finally a white one. Kiba shivered, it was a wolf that looked a lot like him. He looked at the text next to it. The legendary wolf pack, along with the flower maiden, went in search of paradise.

Paradise… the wolf's legend. Kiba frowned. The flower maiden…. A Lunar flower? He glanced at the flower next to the book.

 _Kiba….._

He paused, not sure where the voice came from. It made him feel somewhat happier, but he couldn't understand why he always heard the voice.

 _Kiba…_

Kiba froze, it sounded closer than normal.

"Where's Luna?" Toboe asked poking his head in from the doorway.

"No. She was arrested by some noble a few minutes ago." Kiba said calmly, turning away from the lunar flower on the table. "Some noble was afraid of her pet."

"WHAT?!" Toboe gasped. "Why would they arrest Luna because of something like that?!"

"Ask the noble." Kiba shrugged. He sat down and took some food off the table that Luna had left for breakfast. She is a kind human, I'll admit that and her wolf was interesting. He glanced out, wondering why the wolf stayed with the human.

Tsume leaned up against the wall near the inn. He had seen the girl and her dog dragged off by the pompous noble's man. Stupid nobles, they all think they are so powerful. He grumbled annoyed, but paused as he noticed a few men coming towards the inn. He watched as the men put something down by the door. Tsume wished he could see better, but he understood as he watched the men spark a small fire. The men turned and ran as the fire licked at the door.

Tsume froze. Usually he wouldn't care, but he found himself thinking about Luna in the morning. She had been sitting by the fire reading from a book. She had told him that it was her precious treasure, the book her father had read her when she was young.

Before Tsume could question his own plan he found himself running into the burning building. He rushed towards the table where her book rested, right next to the lunar flower. He quickly snatched up the book and glanced at the flower. It looked so sad.

 _Tsume…. Save me, wolf…._

Tsume froze and looked at the flower. He shivered at the voice he had heard in his head. He grabbed the flower as well and rushed out again. He held the two possessions close and closed his eyes as a strange feeling burned through him. A feeling of new strength and speed flowed through him. His eyes shot open and he felt like a new man…. No, he felt like a wolf!

Hige glared at the walls in front of him. He had seen Luna and her dog dragged in. He had spent a good amount of time with them, and enjoyed their company. Now they were being imprisoned. Hige frowned and bite down another bite of his hamburger. He was so annoyed by the nobles. He sighed, but noticed a scent. His scent had gotten stronger while he had been in the city, it was strange. Fire…. Hige paused…. Coming from the inn…. Would someone burn down her house just because she was arrested? He frowned angrily. A new feeling burned in his chest strangely. His nose burned even more. What is going on?

Luna closed her eyes and cried weakly. She hated being locked up. Who is going to be taking care of my inn? My family's inn… She shivered as a breeze blew in. She got up. "Is someone else there?!"

A deep throat growl answered her question. Luna gasped as she looked forward to see a large red dog. It looked at her and seemed to smile slightly. The wolf suddenly changed and Toboe stood in front of her. "Luna!"

"Toboe?" Luna gasped in shock. "You… You were… You were a wolf!"

"Yeah! Surprising huh…" He looked down. "I felt so different…. After Granny died…. I felt stronger… and I could hear everything around me so much clearer… And suddenly I understood… I was a wolf." He smiled. "I can faintly remember something… a song… and voices…. They sound so familiar and make me happy. I'm planning on figuring out what these memories are."

Luna smiled. "That's amazing… Just like the old story my father use to read to me. Wolves that could take the form of a human…" She smiled and then blinked. "But what are you doing here Toboe?"

"I came to break you out. That guy Tsume told me you were taken to prison. So I came to break you out!" He smiled like the little kid he was.

"Oh Toboe…" She smiled gently. "Thank you…"

Toboe smiled up. "I'll get you out now! And then we can go find Sora and get her out as well!" He looked at the electronic lock on the door.

"STOP!" A voice called. Toboe and Luna looked to see a soldier pointing his gun at Toboe. "That girl is a prisoner of the noble Terece!"

Toboe froze, his eyes shaking in fear as the gun stared him in the face. "TOBOE RUN!" The young wolf couldn't move and the soldier went to shot.

"MOVE KID!" A deep growl sounded and a new wolf attacked the soldier. A grey wolf landed on the ground, his paw dripping blood from the soldier. He turned and looked at Luna and Toboe. Luna gasped recognizing the scar on its chest. It was the same scar that the grey wolf from her book had.

The legendary pack…. One white, one brown, one black, one red, and one grey with a scar…. The red and grey are here in front of me. The legendary pack has been reborn!


	4. Chapter 3

Luna stared in shock at the two wolves. But to her shock the grey scared one turned into Tsume. He unlocked the prison door. "Get your slow butt out of there and come on!"

"Tsume?" Luna blinked shocked. "What are you doing here? And you are a wolf too?'

"Apparently." Tsume nodded. "Come on. If you want to get out, then follow me. You too runt." He turned back to his wolf form and started jogging towards the exit.

"Let's go Luna." Toboe said looking over at her as he turned into his wolf form as well.

"Right." Luna followed the two wolves, thinking more and more about her book back home. They are the legendary wolf pack… or at least part of it… I just have to find three others! The white, the brown, and the black one!

After a few minutes they came to a fork in the path, guarded by two men. "WOLVES!" They gasped and held up their guns. Luna gasped, scared that they were going to shoot.

"W-Wait!" She held up her arms moving forward. "D-Don't shoot!" A gun shot fired. Luna flinched, but blinked as she noticed Tsume in front of her. The gun shot had hit him in the arm. "Tsume?!"

"That wolf turned into a man!" A guard gasped.

"Runt!" Tsume growled. "Get the girl out of here."

"But you're hurt!" Luna gasped.

"GO!" He growled.

Toboe grabbed her arm. "Come on Luna!" He had turned back as well. "Let's get out of here!"

Another gun shot went off. Luna flinched as it buzzed by her ear. "I SAID GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Tsume yelled.

A howl sounded and Luna looked back seeing a large brown wolf wearing a collar around his neck, attacking the guards. It finished them off easily and turned to look at Tsume, Toboe, and Luna.

Luna took a step forward. "Thank you…. Can you turn into a human as well?"

"You owe me some food when this is over." The wolf turned into Hige and he smiled. "So Tsume and Toboe are wolves as well now?"

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Tsume nodded. "To the left. It's the way I came from."

"I came from the right." Hige said. "Either way will get us out of here."

Tsume nodded and started heading left. "I guess we'll follow him." Hige grumbled. "Arrogant jerk!"

"We need to go with him! He's injured!" Luna ran after Tsume, aware of Hige and Toboe following them.

After a few moments they all came to another fork in the road. "To the right." Tsume said.

"Hang on!" Luna grabbed his uninjured arm. "We have to find Sora! She's my family! I can't leave her!"

Tsume looked down at her and then sniffed the air.

"She's to the left as well." Hige stepped forward. "I recognized the smell. I also smell that guy Kiba. I think he might be a wolf too."

"Do you think he's a white wolf?!" Luna asked.

"I don't know? Why do you ask?" Hige looked over.

"I…"

"Come on!" Tsume started to jog forward again.

"Wait!" Luna grabbed his arm, just under where he had been shot. She ripped off part of her jacket and wrapped it around his wound. "There." She smiled.

Tsume looked down at her and grumbled. "Come on." He moved forward again. "He's grumpy." Hige muttered.

"Come on." Luna smiled. "We've got to go find Sora." They started to run. Luna kept close to Tsume, keeping an eye on his arm. It was starting to bleed through her jacket strip. Tsume didn't slow down. Is this the power and strength of a wolf?

A growl sounded suddenly. Everyone tensed but watched as a large white wolf stepped forward. Tsume growled back, turning into his wolf form. The white wolf frowned and shifted. Kiba stood there looking at them silently. "You…" Tsume turned back and the two eyed each other down cautiously.

"Wait!" Luna stepped forward. "Kiba… you're…"

"Kiba what's going on?" A blond hair girl with gold eyes walked forward. Her eyes locked onto Luna and she grinned happily. She rushed forward and halfway towards Luna she turned into a large black and white dog, it was Sora.

"Sora?" Luna blinked shocked as the dog, no wolf, rubbed her head against Luna's hand. "Sora… You're a wolf!"

Sora paused and looked up at Luna before turning back to her human form. "Luna? Are you upset that I'm a wolf?"

"No." Luna shook her head. She smiled. "Now we can talk."

Sora smiled and grinned happily. "Come on! Let's get out of here before that annoying human returns here."

Luna nodded and looked at Kiba. "Thank you for helping Sora out."

Kiba nodded. "Come on. This way is the exit." Tsume growled. He didn't look like he trusted Kiba.

"Let's go… There's something I have to show you all." Luna touched Tsume's back gently. "Please don't fight with each other."

"Let's go." Toboe smiled.

Kiba and Tsume glared at each other, but they followed each other towards the exit. Hige chuckled. "Those two don't seem to like each other." He whispered to Luna and Sora.

"So are we all wolves?" Sora asked looking over the others as they ran.

"Yeah." Toboe smiled. "We all discovered recently that we are wolves."

"Cool." Sora smiled.

"Hurry up!" Tsume growled angrily. "You're falling behind!"

"We're coming!" Toboe yelled. He sped up. All of the wolves stayed in their human form as they ran, just to be on the safe side. Luna was having a hard time keeping up, but thinking about her book and the legend in it, she was exited. She was able to see the legend come true. She looked over at Sora.

She must be the guide to the Moon Lake…. It made Luna sad to think her friend would be leaving, but happy to see the wolves bring the legend true. The legend that she had been told since she was a child. She would show the wolves, and they would begin their journey… Leaving her the human alone to live out the rest of her life alone. She felt a little sad, but tried her best not to show it in front of the wolves. It wasn't her path, she was just a human.


	5. Chapter 4

Tsume led them to the outside. "Here." Tsume pointed towards a corner where a planted pot and a book.

"My book!" Luna rushed forward and picked up her book. "My plant?" Luna looked down at it confused. "Why are they here?"

"I brought them." Tsume said calmly. "They were the only things I could get out of the inn before it burned."

"Burned?!" Luna gasped and looked at him in horror. "Who would burn my inn?!"

"Those stupid nobles." Hige grumbled. "The ones that hate wolves."

"Those stupid humans." Sora growled. "How dare they burn down our house! I'm going to go bite their arms off!"

"Sora, please." Luna whispered. "No need to go and hurt them…" She sighed. "I… I guess I can't offer you any more a place to stay." She hugged the book close. "I'm sorry…"

"Luna…" Sora walked over and turned into her wolf form. She rubbed her head up against Luna's side comforting.

"Thank you Tsume… You saved my precious book." She smiled happily and opened it. It was the page with the wolves. "Before you guys go…. You should know, this book tells the story of a pack of wolves that almost reached the wolf's paradise." She smiled slightly. "My father told me this story… There was once five different wolves that traveled together in search of the wolf's paradise. They were led by the flower maiden." She smiled and looked at the flower. "Just like this flower… and now I think… I think you are those wolves." She showed them the picture. "There is the white one, the brown one, the grey one with the scar, and the red one."

"What about the last one?" Sora asked looking down. "Blue wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But none of you match that one." Luna looked at the picture.

"A blue wolf…" Hige whispered.

"What does this book say about these wolves?" Toboe asked.

"It says that they would all be reborn and find each other. Then together, with help from a guide would travel to a place called the Moon Lake and restore the flower maiden and she would guide them to the wolf's paradise."

"A guide?" Tsume asked.

"Flower maiden…" Kiba whispered and eyed the flower in the pot.

Luna nodded and looked down at the book. "Here." She handed the book towards Kiba. "It looks like the white wolf was the leader so here you go. Good luck on finding your guide and path…. Sora, if you want to go with them you can."

"What about you?!" Sora frowned.

"I will rebuild my family's inn and continue on living how I have been living." She smiled at her friend. "I won't be much use traveling with you."

"How are we supposed to find the guide?" Hige asked, taking the book from Kiba and flipping through the pages. "Does the book say?"

"In the back." Luna took the book and opened to the last page of the book. "It says, 'The wolves cannot find the lake by themselves. The way is lite by the paw prints of ancient wolves that only the guide can see. The journey begins when the moon light hits the back cover and a map will be reviled to the guide's eyes."

"So we go around showing random people the back of the book and see if people can see the map?" Tsume growled. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Only at night when the moon is out." Toboe smiled. "Like right now."

Luna smiled and looked at the back of the book. "I guess that explains why the back is empty-." Luna froze. As she had been talking the light had hit the book and slowly an image had been reviled to her. "Can- Can you see that?!"

"See what?" Sora asked looking at the book. "Some kind of hidden message?"

"I don't see anything." Hige said.

"A map." Luna whispered.

"Reviled by the moon light." Kiba said calmly. "Luna, I think you are the guide."

Luna stared at Kiba stunned. "Looks like you are coming with us after all!" Sora grinned happily. "Isn't that great!"

"And where does the map say to go?" Tsume grumbled.

"The map…. says… head towards the rock that looks like a wolf's head."

"OH!" Hige perked. "I know that place! I passed that on the way here! I can show the way there!"

"Are we really doing this?" Tsume grumbled looking off. "Listening to a stupid book."

"Yeah!" Toboe smiled. "All that it has said so far is true! Let's all go together and find paradise!"

Sora nodded. "I want to go!"

Hige smiled. "Maybe that's what I've always been missing! I'm going."

Luna nodded. "I guess I am the chosen guide so I have to go." She got up.

"Fine." Tsume grumbled. "I'll go too. I've got nothing better to do…"

"To Moon Lake." Kiba nodded.

 _To paradise_. Everyone froze and looked down at the lunar flower. The voice had seen to come from it.

"The flower maiden…. Is this flower." Luna whispered.

" _I am Cheza."_ The voice spoke out to all the wolves and Luna.

Kiba smiled. "We begin traveling now." He got up. "Let's get out of this town and find that lake, and then paradise. That is our path."


	6. Chapter 5

Luna looked at the burned down remains of her family home. She gripped the book closer in her arms and looked down at Cheza. The flower hadn't said anything since she had told them her name, but everyone knew she was listening. "Are you ready to go, Cheza?"

The flower didn't answer, but Kiba did. "Let's hurry before those nobles come looking for us."

"Right." Luna nodded.

"It's going to be okay…." Sora placed her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Don't worry… okay…"

"Thanks Sora…" Luna nodded. She got up slowly and clutched the book to her chest tightly. "I…I guess I had better start directing us towards the lake…"

"I have the first part." Hige smiled. "Come on."

"We have to set off." Tsume growled. "Now!" He looked off towards the distance. "Sounds like they found out that you two are gone now!"

Everyone looked up; they could hear the sirens coming from the station. "Come on now!" Kiba started walking. He picked Cheza's flower pot up and didn't look back.

Sora growled. "I'd rather we tear out those guy's throats. They threw us in prison for nothing!"

"Just come on." Kiba called back.

The two girls followed the wolf men and they quickly headed towards the exit of the town. Luna kept glancing back every few seconds. Tsume frowned as he glanced over towards her. "Hey!"

"S-Sorry…" She sped up a little.

Tsume looked at her and frowned. "Speed up!"

"I…" She looked down as she ran after him.

Luna collapsed, breathing heavily. They had finally exited the town and were probably three miles away. None of the others looked the slightest bit tired, but Luna was having troubles breathing normally.

"You okay Luna?" Sora asked.

"I'm having trouble breathing…. I think… I'm just exhausted…" She sighed.

"Of course she is." Toboe said looking over. "She's human… We've been pushing her too hard, haven't we?" He looked down at Luna, worried.

"I'll be fine." She nodded weakly. "Just give me a minute and then we can go." She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath again.

"We'll rest here for the night." Kiba looked over and Luna blinked seeing he was a wolf. He lay down and curled up around the flower pot Cheza was in.

Tsume growled but lay down as a wolf as well. "Fine! We'll leave in the morning."

"I'm hungry." Hige whined laying out on the ground. "Do we have any food?!"

"No…" Sora sniffed the air. "Why don't we going hunting for something?" She stretched and then looked at Luna. "Are you hungry?"

"A little…" She nodded, lying. She was hungry.

"Then I'll go hunt something and then we can cook it up." She grinned and then shot off. Luna watched Hige follow her.

"I should probably start a fire to cook up the meat then." Luna got up. "I'll go gather up some wood then."

"Don't go far." Tsume growled after her.

Luna waved her hand and smiled. She started to gather up wood and looked down weakly. She was sad that her family's home was burned down. She rubbed away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Mother…. Father…. What do you think about this? And now I'm leaving my home… Our home…. She sniffled slightly and sighed.

"We don't have to move so quickly." Tsume said walking up behind her.

Luna jumped and looked over at him. "Oh…I…" She looked down. "I'll be fine."

"We will go at your pace." Tsume shrugged. "We have to have you guide us anyways… So don't go crying about small things like that."

Luna blinked and whipped her tears away. "I… I wasn't crying about that." She sighed. "My… My only home is destroyed… and I had to leave it behind." She sighed weakly. "All my memories and my family." She sighed again tears were starting to leak down her face. "I will miss them so much." She sighed.

Tsume looked at her. "They are dead…. Take the inn burning down as a sign that you should leave now."

Luna looked at him and smiled. "Thank you… Tsume." She smiled.

"For what?!" He growled.

Luna smiled. "For being worried about me… For coming and saving me…. Thank you." She picked up the wood on the ground in front of her. "Let's go get a fire started then. I can cook up and season the meat with some herbs I found." She picked up the plants she had set down a moment ago. "As long as I'm traveling with you guys I will do my best to take care of you guys."

"Whatever." Tsume started to walk back towards the camp where Kiba was sleeping and Toboe was relaxing.

Luna smiled and watched him walk off.


	7. Chapter 6

Luna looked over the ridge they were standing on and smiled. "A town!" They had passed the wolf head shaped stone a day ago. Luna had found that there were golden paw prints on the group, that only she could see, during the day. "We can get some supplies there."

"What kind of supplies do we need?" Tsume growled.

"Well it would be nice to have some food besides meat." Luna sighed, shaking her head. "And just because you guys can travel without a lot of water, doesn't mean I can. I'm only human."

"It's been two days and you've been fine with the water we've found on the way." Toboe smiled. "What the problem?"

"Humans need more water than wolves." Kiba said calmly.

"I guess." Toboe looked over. "So are we going to go into the town?"

"We should." Sora nodded and started heading towards the town. "Luna has some money in her bag. Luckily for us we were all able to gather up some money before we left town."

"Come on. We can spend the night there and then continue in the morning." Luna smiled at the wolves. She picked up Cheza and cradled the pot to her chest. She glanced over to see all the wolves following her. They all appeared to be in their human forms. The small group entered the town and Luna instantly started working towards finding them an inn to stay at.

"Why don't we just get what we need and then head outside the town?" Tsume growled as they walked around.

"I like this town." Toboe smiled. "Come on Tsume! Calm down!" He jumped up and down. "Let's stay in this town tonight!"

"Fine." Tsume growled.

Luna smiled. "Come on." She laughed and spotted an inn. "There we go." She walked into the inn and a man looked up.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"A room for the night please?" Luna smiled. "We will all share a room."

The man looked at them all and nodded. "Alright." He nodded. He dug around in a drawer. "Here you go." He held up a room key. "How long are you staying?"

"For a night only." Sora said stepping forward. "We'll pay now."

The man looked at her and frowned. Luna stepped forward and handed over the money. "This should be enough."

The man looked it over and nodded. "Have a nice stay… Food is a separate price."

"Alright." Luna nodded and they headed towards their room. Luna locked the door behind the wolves and watched as they all returned to their wolf forms and lay down on the floor. "Are any of you hungry?"

"No." Tsume growled.

"I am." Hige jumped up, turning back into his human form. Sora did the same.

"I'm coming too!"

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Luna asked the remaining wolves.

"Yes." Kiba nodded. He rested his head down next to Cheza's pot.

Hige and Sora followed Luna out to go shopping. The three of them wandered around for a few hours, buying what they needed… and some snacks.

"You're a pig." Sora shook her head as Hige shoved a hamburger into his mouth. It was his sixth hamburger in the last hour. He'd eaten three the hour before.

"Hige, no more." Luna chuckled. "We will run out of money if you keep spending it on hamburgers."

"But they are good!" Hige said, after swallowing another bite. "And I'm hungry!"

Luna and Sora laughed. "You are funny Hige."

After a little bit Hige moaned. "I don't feel so good…."

"Probably all those hamburgers." Sora smirked. "That's your fault, idiot."

Hige frowned, but didn't say anything else. They all walked back towards the room and Luna held up a bag of food as they walked into the room. "I brought dinner!" They were met with silence. "Guys?!" She looked over to see all the wolves sleeping. "I guess they are just tired. I guess that means more food for you Hige-." She glanced over and found the brown wolf lying on the floor, already asleep as well.

"He's asleep already?" Sora blinked shocked. "Wow, these guys are sure amazing…"

Sora stretched and then jumped up onto the bed, curling up as a wolf. Luna smiled and sat the supplies down. She was about to lie down in her bed when Kiba whimpered. "Kiba?" She walked over and walked over. "Kiba?" The other wolves started whimpering and twitching in their sleep.

Sora looked up. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know…" Luna gently nudged Kiba. He growled and wiggled in his sleep. "Kiba!" She looked over to see the others all shifting as well. "Sora…. What is going on?!"

Sora jumped up and rushed to the wolves sides. She gently nipped at Kiba's ear, but he still didn't wake up. "What's going on?!" She growled and moved to nipping at Tsume's tail. He growled and thrashed about in his sleep.

"Something's going on…" Luna shivered. "But I don't know what… Kiba… Tsume… Hige… Toboe…." She whispered.

The four wolves thrashed in their sleep. All four of them looked like they were having a nightmare, but at the same time they all wouldn't wake up. "Is this some kind of wolf disease?!"

"I don't know…" Luna looked at them all and then gently nosed Kiba's side. "He's not waking up…. What if they are dying?"

"They can't… they are four special wolves…. They all have a connection to each other." Luna sat down by the wolves' sides. "Don't worry, I won't leave you…. Any of you…" She leaned up against the wall.


	8. Chapter 7

Luna yawned and glanced over. Sora was curled up, fast asleep next to Kiba. Luna got up, it had been two days and the wolves were still fast asleep. She walked over and gently patted each of the wolves' heads. Their fur was so warm. "Don't worry guys… I'm looking out for you all." She smiled and headed out, to get some food. She needed to get food for when the guys woke up. I wonder what is wrong with them… And it's not like I can take them to a doctor or a vet to get them checked out. She sighed.

Meanwhile Tsume tossed and turned in his sleep. He was running, in his human form, he was carrying a box. "Tsume!" A voice called out. Tsume looked back and froze. There was a kid hanging from a pipe… Wait that was what Tsume was running on. Tsume dropped the box and ran back to help the kid. He couldn't explain why, but it felt like he wasn't in control of his body anymore. The kid was wearing a yellow hat with red hair underneath. He looked like he was about to fall….. Tsume reached down and clamped his teeth into the boy's shoulder, planning to pull him up to safety. The kid screamed out. Tsume froze. His grip has lessened just a little, but it was enough for the boy to go falling…. Down… and down…. Tsume couldn't do anything to help him. The boy was dead….. What is going on? Tsume asked himself, but froze… The scenery was changing.

He was in a snow covered land. There was nothing for miles… He had heard a gunshot, he remembered that much. He was running again, running towards the gun shot. He was faintly aware of Kiba running next to him, with a girl with pink hair on his back. She felt familiar as well. Cheza? The flower? Tsume kept running. It felt important to get there. Blood! He could smell blood! What was going on?! Where am I?!

Tsume froze as the blood scent grew stronger. Lying in the snow in front of him was an old man. But lying in his arms was the pup! It was Toboe. "TOBOE!" He heard his voice yell out. He got to the young wolf's side and gently shoved at the pup's back. "TOBOE!" But Tsume could tell…. Toboe… was dead. He fell back. "Stupid kid." The breeze picked up slightly. Tsume paused as he looked over and noticed Cheza rubbing the kid's head. She was crying. Tsume had moved a little away, he could stand next to the kid at the moment.

"Pops!" A girl ran up with black hair, she was a wolf too… and Hige was next to her.

"Toboe!" Hige gasped.

"He can't be…" The girl gasped.

"How did this… Happen?" Hige gasped.

The girl moved forward slowly. The man moved. "Don't go…" But she was too late, the old man died as well. Another human came running up with Kiba. He started mourning for the human as well.

"Toboe." Kiba whispered as the other human cried. And then started howling.

Tsume found himself joining in, followed by Hige's howl and the blue wolf's howl. What is going on? Tsume asked himself. What is going on?!

Sora looked over as Tsume whimpered in his sleep. "Tsume?" She got up and sniffed at his fur. But then Hige started whimpering. "Hige?!"

Hige looked around. He was somewhere new. But he wasn't sure where he was, but he was running… and he was pulling someone along with him. It was a girl wolf… She had black, almost blue hair. "We have to run away from here fast!" Hige heard his own voice.

"Run away, to where?" Her voice was so sweet, but she sounded confused.

"It doesn't matter where! We never should have come to this stupid city!" Hige was feeling tired as he ran… and the girl's hand… it had slipped from his own… What is going on…?

"Hige!" The girl knew his name?

"Don't follow me!" Hige's voice yelled out, but Hige wasn't in control of it.

His body stopped and Hige could feel the tears coming. Suddenly a noise sounded in his head, giving him a headache. He collapsed to the ground.

"Hige! Hige what's going on? Please!" The girl was shoving at his shoulders in concern. "What happened to you? Hey, come on. Quite playing around! You have to get up! Toboe needs our help! HIGE!"

How does this girl know Toboe? And why can't I move?

Suddenly the scenery changed. Where ever Hige was, it was cold and snowing. The girl was there with him again… and so was a girl with pink purple hair. She looked tired. Suddenly Hige noticed a big black wolf with two colored eyes running towards the girl, Cheza? He ran to protect her, noticing that his paw hurt. But out of nowhere the girl came running forward and started to fight the wolf, but she was knocked onto her back and howled out in pain. BLUE! Is that her name? He rushed forward, but the black wolf slammed into him and sent Hige flying. Hige could hear her whimper as the big black wolf returned to Blue.

"No!" He heard Kiba's voice. Hige looked over weakly and watched as the wolf clamped his mouth down on Blue's fur… on her neck.

"Blue!" Hige called out weakly. He could smell and see the blood pooling around her neck. Kiba started fighting the black wolf. Hige growled out angrily and bit down on the wolf's back paw. Pain suddenly flooded Hige's body as the wolf bite down on his neck.

"Hige… Hige is that you?" Blue whispered, a moment latter.

"Yeah." He whispered, somehow up against a wall, he had managed to drag himself to her side. "I'm here."

"Everything is all blurry. Will you stay with me?"

"Don't worry Blue. I'm not going anywhere." Hige whispered. Blue?... Hige froze as feelings of love and anger flooded him. He loved the blue wolf, Blue, and he was angry with that black wolf for hurting her. "I'm promised remember.. I'll never leave you." Despite the pain, Hige reached over and ran his hand over her head.

"That feels so nice." She whispered sounding so weak. Blue's breath faded and Hige whimpered. Blue!

Toboe opened his eyes. He had been having the strangest dream… and it was continuing. "Leara!" He called out, running towards a girl with long brown hair. "It's your bird." He rested a bird into her arms. She didn't look happy, which seemed strange. Toboe looked down at the bird. "Hey, wake up… Uh… Leara." Toboe looked up at her.

"He's dead… My birds dead."

"But I… I didn't mean to kill him. I swear." Toboe felt so sad and fell to his knees. "I knew he was yours and I just wanted to… I didn't think he would die." Toboe was starting to cry. He looked up at the girl and then couldn't help it. He turned into his wolf form and began to howl in sadness.

Suddenly Tsume came out of nowhere and stopped him, grabbing the back of his neck and dragged him off. Suddenly it was later and he was in an abandoned building, talking to Tsume. But it wasn't Toboe talking…. Just his voice. "I didn't mean to kill anything. Grannie.. She.. I was all alone at the entrance to the dome and she was so nice to me. She said I was so little. My eyes had barely opened. She gave these to me." Toboe held up his arm where four silver bracelets were jangling slightly. "And we lived together ever since."

"You mean she kept you as a pet." Tsume said darkly. "That human tamed you. You were nothing more than an obedient dog."

"No! I wasn't!" Toboe yelled. "I… I only.. I wanted to protect her, but she still…"

"She still threw you out?" Tsume said harshly.

"She still died." Toboe whispered, burying his head in his arms. "She died. I… let her die. Toboe whispered, on the verge of tears.

The scenery changed again. Toboe was in an alley way. And staring him was the girl, Leara. She looked scared. "Leara! Don't be scared. I won't do anything. I just wanted to see you again. I'm so sorry.. About your bird."

"Daddy…" Leara whispered weakly. "Daddy.. Daddy!" She was getting louder. "DADDY! COME QUICK! IT'S THE WOLF! THE WOLF IS HERE!"

Huh? Toboe thought to himself. What is going on? Toboe found his body running after Hige and Kiba, but he came to a dead end and they weren't there. He turned back to his human form as the girl came running up. "Why Leara?" He asked as she came running up to him. "Why did you scream?"

"No! Stay away! There… There's something wrong with you!" The girl gasped. "You're not normal. How can anyone ever trust you?"

Toboe moved forward. "Leara please. I only showed you so you could trust me."

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why? Didn't you come here to catch me?" Toboe reached forward to grab her arm.

She screamed and pushed away, falling backwards. "Come on!" Hige had stuck his head out of a pipe drain. Toboe turned and left the girl, going after Hige.

Kiba found himself walking towards a field next to a lake. But what shocked him the most was there was a girl. She was sitting on a rock in the lake with her feet in the water. She was wearing a strange outfit and had pink hair and red eyes. She looked towards them.

"It's her! It's really her!" Hige said in awe.

When did they get here? Kiba thought to himself as he noticed Hige, Toboe, and Tsume with him.

"My heart just skipped a beat!" Toboe gasped.

"Who is that?" Tsume asked, sounding slightly grumpy.

The girl jumped down and Kiba started walking towards her. She was still standing in the water and Kiba found himself drawn towards her. He didn't even remember telling his body to walk into the water. "Cheza." His voice said, not of Kiba's own will. She reached forwards and ran her hands through Kiba's face fur. She knelt down in the water and came closer, hugging Kiba around the neck. "We meet… at last." Kiba felt so peaceful… but that changed in an instant when he felt his world shift and he was somewhere else.

He was covered in blood and was beat up… but in his hands was clothing… There was something green all around him. Somehow he knew it was Cheza's blood. He felt angry and upset. He could feel memories returning slowly to him as he looked down at the dead flower. He could remember his journey beginning… a voice calling to him… He could remember finding Toboe's dead body… and then leaving Blue and Hige behind to chase after the wolf that had kidnaped Cheza…. He remembered leaving Tsume, who was so injured he would die any moment…. He remembered killing the black wolf, Darcia … He remembered Cheza dying before they could make it to paradise… He remembered dying himself…. He remembered his past life…. With the other wolfs….

Luna opened the door back to their room and froze. She could see the wolves getting up. "GUYS!" Luna dropped the food she had got and rushed forward.

"Luna!" Sora gasped. "They just woke up!"

"Thank goodness!" Luna smiled, but froze. All of the wolves were crying slightly and looking at each other. "What's wrong?"

"We remember…" Kiba whispered. "Everything.."  
"Blue.." Hige whispered.

Tsume looked over at Toboe. "Runt…"

"Tsume." Toboe whispered, looking at him. "The old guy…"

"He's gone… So were we." Tsume said standing up. "This is a new life… Our old life is over."

Luna stared at them in shock. The wolves… they remembered their past life… when they had met. "Wow…"


	9. Chapter 8

Luna yawned as the group set out. She watched as they walked. It was hard to believe that they all had regained memories from their past life… Not only that but now she felt a little awkward. Hige was depressed, and from what Toboe told her it had something to do with a wolf dog from their past. Her name had been Blue and Hige loved her.

Hige wasn't the only one being silent. All the wolves, except Toboe were silently reflecting on their memories. Kiba get glancing at Cheza out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "It's way too silent for me right now." Sora whispered. They were almost to the outskirts of the town.

"Give them a break, they just relived all of their past memories… including their deaths." Luna whispered back, even though she knew the wolves could hear her perfectly fine.

"Yeah I know." Sora shrugged. She sighed. "It's just so dull now…" She looked at the other wolves. "You already knew you had died. So what's the big problem?"

"It's the memories of how we died." Toboe said looking down. "The old man…."

"Huh?" Luna blinked.

"Toboe…" Tsume said calmly and glanced at Hige. Whatever Toboe had meant seemed to upset Hige more.

"Oh come on guys!" Sora groaned. "Let's just get to the next town and get some food. I'm starting to get hungry again." She glanced at Hige, almost as if hoping he would perk up at the mention of food like he always did.

"Yeah… food sounds good." Hige said, not really looking at any of them. He continued walking. Suddenly a little kid went dashing out of nowhere into his path. Hige froze. It was a blonde haired little girl who was chasing a small black dog. She froze, but luckily Hige stopped just in time to avoid bumping into her. She stopped and looked up at him. "Uh… Hey… are you…" The girl started crying. Hige froze.

"Oh great you made her cry." Sora frowned.

Tsume sighed. "Come on… Let keep going."

"Hang on." Kiba said looking around. "Where did the kid come from anyways? There are no houses around here."

"It doesn't matter; let's just get out of here." Tsume growled.

"Hi." Luna smiled, crouching down to the kid's level. "I'm sorry about my friend here. He wasn't thinking." The little kid sniffled. Luna smiled. "Do you want us to walk you home? It's not really safe for someone to be all alone so far from the city."

The little girl sniffled. "Kyoko!" A man called out. "Kyoko where are you?!"

Luna looked up to see a man running towards them. He had short darker blond hair and was dressed in a suit and hat. "D-Daddy!" The little girl, Kyoko, rushed towards the man and hugged him.

"Thank goodness… I was worried about you… I've told you before you can't come to work with me." He smiled gently at the girl and then looked at Luna and the wolves. "Thank you for finding my daughter for me."

"Uh… It was not problem." Kiba said, sounding a little shocked.

"If you want, I could give you a life to the city." He said looking in the direction of the next city that was probably another twenty miles or so. "As thanks."

"That would be… nice." Kiba nodded.

"Alright… Oh yeah. My name is Hubb. Hubb Lebowski. This is my daughter Kyoko." He patted the girl's head. "Come on." He led them towards a car. "Um…Do you mind if I drop my daughter off first?" He looked down at Kyoko.

"I don't care… I just need food… It feels like forever since I've had food." Sora sighed.

"Would you like to come over for dinner first then?" Hubb smiled. "We can feed you and then I'll drive you to the next town." He smiled.

"We don't…" Tsume frowned.

"We'd love to." Luna said at the same time as Kiba said,

"Thank you."

"But." Tsume frowned.

"Oh calm down." Sora laughed. "We can get some food and then head towards the next town." She laughed. "There's no way we can get to the next town on empty stomachs."

"Fine." Tsume grumbled.

"I can come back and pick you all up." Hubb said calmly and looked at them all. "I can have four others at a time with me. So which of you three want to come with me first?"

"Luna why don't you, Sora, and Hige go first?" Kiba nodded. "We'll take the next ride."

"Don't you decide to ditch us!" Sora glared.

"Yeah yeah." Tsume waved his hand.

Hubb smiled. "I'll be back soon." He opened the door to the car and allowed Luna and the other two to get into his car. Kyoko and the little black dog got up into the car. Hubb started driving and soon they arrived at a small house. "Here we are. Kyoko go tell your mom what happened." Hubb said as the four got out of the car. "I'll go pick up your friends." He drove off after they climbed out.

A woman walked out in a business suit. She had blonde hair as well. "Kyoko?"

"Mommy!" Kyoko rushed towards the woman.

"Kyoko! I was so worried about you." The woman hugged her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mommy…. These are my new friends. They helped Daddy find me."

The woman looked up. "Do your friends have names?" She smiled.

"I'm Luna, this is Sora and Hige. Our other friends are coming in a little, Hubb is driving them now."

The woman nodded. "I am Cher." She smiled. "Come inside. I take it my husband has agreed to you coming for dinner?"

"Yes." Luna laughed.

She smiled. "That silly man, but I do love him so very much." She laughed.


	10. Chapter 9

Luna smiled as they all sat down at the Lebowski's table. Cher was fussing over Kyoko while Hubb was talking with Kiba about their journey and news from other towns. It felt a little strange to be surrounded by other humans again. But Luna was happy to have some humans to talk to again. And the food was good.

Hige was stuffing his face happily. Sora looked off as she ate. Toboe seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Tsume was silently sitting in the corner all alone. He didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. Kiba nodded at something Hubb had said. Luna looked down at the flower on her lap. _Hey Cheza, how are you feeling?_

"So where are you heading after this?" Cher asked.

Luna looked up. "Not sure. We are just going where the wind takes us."

"All of you?" Hubb asked looking at each of them. "On your feet? That seems a little strange."

"It is, but that's just what we are doing." Kiba shrugged. "We should probably head out now."

"Can we at least finish the food?" Hige asked as he ate. "I'm hungry still."

"Fine." Kiba shrugged. He looked at Luna. "We have to wait till you're done at the least."

"I'm done eating." Luna smiled. "I'm ready whenever you all are."

"Let's get going then." Sora stood up. "I'm ready to go." She headed towards the door. "Stop stuffing your face Hige."

Kiba nodded and stood up. "Thanks." He headed towards the door as well. "Come on everyone."

Tsume stood up without saying anything. "Bye." Toboe smiled before jogging after Tsume.

"Thanks. And take care." Luna followed the wolves out the door and looked back at the small family. "Maybe we'll meet again someday." She headed out towards the path again.

"BYE!" Kyoko waved. Luna smiled, holding Cheza in her arms as they set off again.

"Was that really them?" Toboe asked after a while of walking.

"Yeah." Kiba said calmly. "It seems they were reborn again. And I see they are together again." He looked ahead of them as they walked.

"Who? What?" Sora asked. Now that the group was far enough away from humans the wolves took on their wolf forms.

"From our pasts." Tsume said calmly. "We traveled with them both for a little each."

"They both died before we reached out goal." Kiba nodded. "It seems they were reborn in this time. And now they are together."

"It doesn't really matter." Tsume grumbled. "Come on." He sped up a little.

Luna stopped and looked down at Cheza. "Everyone connected to Cheza must have been reborn."

"Blue…" Hige whispered.

"I'm sure we'll find her soon enough." Toboe smiled.

Hige looked off. Suddenly there was a loud howl in the distance. They all stopped. Luna looked off and noticed a pure black wolf standing on the hill in front of them. It glared down at them and the others all growled tensing up.

"A wolf…" Luna whispered. The black wolf stared down at them and then charged towards them.


	11. Chapter 10

Luna shivered as the wolf in front of her looked at them. The wolves surrounding her tensed and all of them turned into their wolf forms. "Is that him? Shouldn't he be dead?" Tomoe asked.

"Him?" Luna whispered. "The black wolf from your last life?"

"No it's not the same." Tsume growled. "You can tell by looking at his eyes. This is just a wild wolf."

"I don't like him." Sora growled and moved forward. "Get out of here!" She barked at him.

The wild black wolf howled and charged. "SORA!" Luna gasped as the two collided. She flinched as Sora howled out in pain. She was smaller than the large black wolf and much weaker. She stood no chance as she was flung to the side.

"Sora get back!" Kiba shot to her aid and bite down on the black wolf's leg. This time it howled out in pain.

"GO KIBA!" Toboe called out.

"Don't just stand there pup, let's help!" Tsume ran forward and jumped into the fight as well.

Luna watched. The black wild wolf was large than any of the other wolfs and much more ferocious. It was winning the battle even against three wolves- Sora, Kiba and Tsume. Luna gripped Cheza tighter. "You guys can do this!"

"I'm going too." Hige ran towards the wolf.

"Wait! Will it really take four wolves?" Tomoe stood next to Luna, turning back to his human form. "Is he really that strong?"

"Yes…." Luna shivered. "Why is he attacking us all? You are all wolves aren't you? Why would he be so insistent on fighting you?"

"He must have some alti- KIBA!" Tomoe gasped out as the black wild wolf threw Kiba to the side as well. "HANG ON!" He shot towards the ongoing battle in his wolf form. The black wild wolf didn't even stop for a moment and threw Tomoe aside as well.

"PUP!" Tsume growled angrily and charged forward into his path, which strangely was right in front of Luna. "You're going down beast!" Tsume ran forward and slammed head on into the wolf. Hige followed after the black wild wolf and bite down on his tail. Even being attacked from both his front side and his backside the wolf didn't seem to be phased at all. He howled out and kicked Hige back and bite down on Tsume's neck.

"TSUME!" The black wild wolf threw Tsume to the side and then turned and looked at Luna. Blood dripped from its fangs and its red eyes shone with a mad dark shadow. It took a large step towards her and Luna gasped in fear and took a step back. Her body was shaking in fear and horror.

"S-Stay a-away…" Luna gasped. "I-I…"

" _ **Flower… maiden…."**_ A dark voice howled out. " _ **Take…. Me…. To….paradise…."**_

"What?" Luna gasped and took another step backwards. "S-Stay a-away."

The wolf howled and ran at her. " _ **TAKE ME TO PARADSIE!"**_ Luna closed her eyes expecting to feel the wolf's fangs in her neck and for it all to end. Instead she felt the fangs in her arm. She cried out in pain. To make matters worse the wolf began to drag her.

"LET GO OF HER!" Luna opened her eyes at Sora's voice and looked over. She stood in front of the wild wolf breathing heavily. Blood dripped down her side, but besides that she looked okay. "YOU WON'T HAVE HER!"

The wild wolf let go of Luna's arm and charged at Sora. Luna dropped to her knees clutching Cheza with her good arm. Her bad arm hung limply at her side. "Sora…. Cheza… we have to do something… That wolf is after you… But the others are going to get killed at this point…. CHEZA!" Luna wished she could hear the flower's voice, but since couldn't. The flower maiden wouldn't talk to a simple human… Tears rolled down her face. "Please… I don't want my friends to die." Luna watched as Sora howled out in pain and was thrown away. "SORA!"

The wolf walked towards her again, growling darkly. Luna felt her body shake in fear. She clutched the flower pot tightly as everything began to get hazy. She felt the dark heavy breath breathing down on her as everything blacked out and pain flooded up her bad arm again.


	12. Chapter 11

Luna felt her sore body as she began to slowly wake up. Her body was in pain but it wasn't as bad as she had originally felt. Her eyes opened and she froze. Sleeping right next to her was the wolf that had kidnapped her. She looked around weakly. The wolf snorted and growled as he slept. Luna gripped her bad arm and flinched. It was still bleeding, but not completely. It seemed that the wolf had licked up most of the blood. She looked around and spotted Cheza, she was lying on the ground a little away.

Luna slowly stood up and flinched. Her bad arm hung weakly at her side as she slowly inched away from the wolf. She reached down slowly and picked up the planted pot Cheza. She held it close in her good arm. She slowly started walking, the wolf didn't seem to wake up as she slowly walked away. She knew she wouldn't get far, especially since her blood was dripping down as she walked, but she had to try.

Luna felt like she was walking for hours, it was probably only an hour itself, but her body felt exhausted. She slowly limped along. Her arm hurt like crazy and as she tripped a couple times she was sure she wouldn't make it very much further. She tripped for probably the hundredth time and collapsed. She couldn't pull herself up, especially since her body felt exhausted and she wasn't going to let go of Cheza. It was her job to protect Cheza. She closed her eyes in defeat. There is no way… No way I can escape.

"Are you okay? Hey miss?" Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see an older man looking down at her. She tried to move but her arm burned and hurt more than she expected. She closed her eyes. "HEY!"

"Help…." She whispered and clutched at the plant tighter.

"Hang on!" She began to blank out. She felt a hand resting on her shoulder as she blanked out.

"Mmm…" Luna slowly opened her eyes. She lay in a bed that was unfamiliar. She slowly sat up and flinched. She looked down to find her arm bandaged.

"Oh your awake?" A girl walked in. She had dark black hair and lightly tanned skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore… What happened?"

"My dad found you. Mom bandaged up your arm. You've been asleep for the last two hours."

"Two hours?" Luna flinched and looked around. "WAIT! My plant! Where is she?!"

"You mean this?" The girl/woman gestured to the plant sitting on the bedside. "You wouldn't let go of it even when you were asleep. We only just managed to pry it from your grip an hour ago."

"Cheza…" Luna reached out slowly and touched the plant. She smiled gently. "She's okay."

"You really love this plant?"

"Yeah… Oh I'm Luna, thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I'm Blue by the way." She smiled. "Let me go get you some food."

"I can get up." Luna pulled herself out of the bed. "I'm going to be alright."

"Right." Blue smiled. "Come on then." They walked out and found a couple standing and talking to each other. The two were smiling and laughing at each other. A young boy was setting a table. He laughed as well.

"Hm? Oh?! Should you be up?" The woman rushed over. "Quent pull up a chair!"

"I got it dear." The man smiled and pulled up a chair. "Sit down young lady."

"Thank you." Luna sat down and smiled gently. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"Are you feeling better?" The woman asked as Luna sat down.

"Yes thank you." She smiled. "You guys are a life saver."

"We're just glad you're okay now." The woman smiled. "Blue dear do you mind helping your brother set the table?"

"Sure mom." Blue headed over to where the younger boy was and the two began to set the table. Luna watched and smiled. They were such a happy little family, it made her miss her parents.

"You guys have such a nice little family."

The woman laughed. "Yes, isn't your family a happy one as well?"

"My parents passed away when I was young…. But I have a new family." She smiled. "They are just boys who I travel with… we got separated… I don't know where they are… And Sora…" She looked down. "I don't know where they are."

"I'm sure you'll find them." Blue looked over.

"Or they will find you." Quent laughed. "If they are your family." He chuckled. "Family always finds each other."

"Yeah…." Luna looked at them all. "Yeah they do." She looked back towards where Cheza waited. "No matter what."


	13. Chapter 12

Luna smiled as she helped Blue wash the dishes. "You guys have such a nice little family." She rested her hand on the plate she was drying. "It is so peaceful here."

"You could stay, I doubt that my dad will care."

"Thanks Blue." Luna looked over at where Cheza rested on the table. "But I don't think I'll be able to take you up on that offer, I've got my family coming."

"What are they like?" Blue asked.

"Let's see… They are all a bunch of misfits I guess would be the best definition of them. First there is Kiba. He's kind of like the big brother who takes care of us and guides us. Then there is Tsume… I guess you can call him the rebellious brother. Toboe is the adorable little brother who could also be thought of as a little puppy." She laughed thinking about Toboe. "Sora is like a sister who constantly fights with the boys. Then there is Hige." She paused in her thoughts.

"Hige?" Blue asked.

"I guess he's the clown of the family. He's just a little out there and he can be a bit of a pig sometimes." Luna laughed. "But I don't think our family would be right without any of them."

"You really care about them." Blue smiled.

"Of course." Luna smiled. "They are my family now…. It's nice to have a family."

"Yeah." Blue nodded. "I don't know what I would do without my family, they mean so much to me."

"That's just the way it should be." Luna nodded. At that moment there was a loud howling noise and Luna flinched, dropping the plate. All she could think about was the black wolf.

"Luna?" Blue rested a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"A wolf…"

"Don't worry, dad will take care of it."

"Wait… What if?" Luna turned and ran, grabbing Cheza as she ran. "The boys!"

"LUNA!" Blue was calling after her but she wasn't going to stop. She ran towards the howl.

She could see them. Standing on the hill were the five wolves looking down at them and growling. Quent stood at the bottom of the hill with a gun pointed towards them. "NO!" Luna ran towards him. "Quent please!"

"Luna stay back!" Quent yelled at her.

"Luna!" Sora jumped over Quent and landed behind him. Her form shifted until she looked human and wrapped her arms around Luna. "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Sora!"

"What the… the wolf it…" Quent gasped.

"Those guys are okay, please don't hurt them!" Luna called.

"Luna?" She glanced over her shoulder to see Blue staring at her in shock. "What is going on?"

"I've got a lot to tell you." Luna smiled. "But met my family."


	14. Chapter 13

Luna watched as everyone stared at Blue. "Um… everyone this is the nice family that helped me out."

"Blue!" Hige gasped.

"Huh?" Blue blinked.

"Those boys are wolves…." Quent gasped. "How…"

"You get used to it." Luna smiled. She glanced at Hige as he stared at Blue with a shocked expression. "Hige are you okay?"

"It's really Blue…"

"Who's Blue?" Sora asked. "The girl?"

"Do you know me?" Blue asked. She looked at each of the boys. "You all look like you want to say something."

"There's no way." Tsube grumbled. "Stop thinking about it Hige."

"But she looks so much like her… It has to be."

"I got to admit, it seems likely." Toboe whispered.

"She was part wolf." Kiba said calmly. "I wonder if it is possible… Maybe.."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luna asked.

"And will you guys stop staring at me!" Blue growled. "It's annoying… Especially since you are wolves… I'm not food!"

"No you are Blue." Hige smiled. "My Blue!"

"Now hang on a minute…" Blue frowned. "I'm not your anything!"

"Stay away from my daughter!" Quent yelled.

"Wow the old guy is your dad!" Hige gasped.

"Wait hang on!" Toboe gasped. "It's Pops!" Toboe gasped. "It's really Pops!"

"What the?" Quent gasped and took a step backwards. "Who are you?!"

"It's gotta be Blue then!" Toboe jumped up and started running towards them, but stopped as Quent raised his gun and pointed it at Toboe.

"Wait please!" Luna stood between them. "I know they are wolves, but they are great guys. I've been traveling with them and they take care of me. Please don't shot them!"

"They are wolves!"

"But they aren't bad!" Luna smiled and looked at them all. "Just give them a chance."

"Dad… wait…" Blue rested her hand on Quent's shoulder. "Maybe… Maybe we should… Give them a chance."

"Blue!" Hige smiled.

She moved away from him a little. "They don't seem that bad… For the most part."

"Fine…" Quent frowned. "As long as they don't touch you or your brother…" Quent frowned and headed back inside, not letting go of his gun.

"Blue…" Hige whispered.

"Hige?" Luna watched as his eyes followed Blue as she headed back inside.


	15. Chapter 14

Luna watched as the guys all lounged near each other. Hige was the only one not there as he followed Blue and tried to talk to her. "So this Blue traveled with you?"

"And died with them." Sora said calmly. "That's the important part."

"We all died." Tsume grumbled. He want's looking at any of them as he talked.

"We all thought Blue wasn't reborn because she wasn't a full wolf." Toboe smiled. "But even that old man, and those two from before were reborn."

"Anyone who had contact with us for an extended period of time." Kiba whispered.

"Do you think he was reborn?" Tsume growled. "That cursed wolf."

"Who?" Luna looked over. "Another wolf?"

"No he's gone." Kiba stood up. "We should be leaving. If Blue comes she comes, if not we will leave her."

"Good luck getting HIge to leave without her." Tsume growled. "He lost her once he won't want to again."

"But she loved Pops, I don't think she'll want to leave him." Toboe looked down. "So will we split up leaving Hige and Blue?"

"Why don't we give it a day?" Luna asked. "Wait and see what happens?"

"Fine." Kiba said looking off. He got up and walked out the door.

"What is his problem?" Sora grumbled.

Luna was about to say something but Tsume stood up. "We have no real need to be here." He walked out.

"And now him." Sora grumbled.

Luna sighed and followed after him. "Tusme!"

"What?" He spun around.

"What is the problem?"

"We have a mission. If she doesn't care than we should leave. It will probably be safer for her here anyways."

"You're worried about her." Luna smiled. "You worry about all of us don't you?"

He was silent for a moment. "I had to kill Hige in our last life. He asked me to put him out of his misery, but it was still my fangs that ended him." He growled darkly. "That old man died with Toboe's dead body in his arms… we all died. We could again."

"Or we could live." Luna touched his arm. It was strange she knew he was truly a wolf and sh should be touching fur but it was skin she touched. "Don't give up hope so easily."

He humphed. "Says the woman who was almost killed by a wolf not long ago."

"But I wasn't." Luna smirked. "I tend to be more positive."

Tsume shook his head. "I can't understand-." He stopped talking and growled. "Get inside!"

"Tsume?" Luna asked.

"Now!" He growled at her.

Luna stumbled back. Before she could move back inside Sora and Toboe came running out. "Do you smell him?!" "Yeah." Tsume growled. "He's coming."

"The wolf." Sora growled. "I won't let him touch Luna again."

A shiver ran down Luna's back. "A-Are you sure?"

"Go inside."

"Protect Cheza." Kiba growled as he came running up.

"Right!" Luna ran inside and scooped the plant into her arms.

"Luna!" Hige came running in, Blue following him.

"The wolf he-."

"I know. Blue stay here." Hige turned into a wolf and ran out to help the others.

"What's going on?" Blue asked.

"Blue!" Quest came running in, holding his gun. "Stay inside!"

"Dad?!"

"A bad wolf." Luna said. "The guys and Sora went to fight him." Luna hugged Cheza close. "But he's strong."

"Will they be alright?" Blue looked out the window.

Luna joined her to see the black wolf standing there. "I don't know."


	16. Chapter 15

Luna clutched Cheza close as she watched the wolves fight. It wasn't going very well. Quent stood a little away from the wolves with his gun held at the ready. He had yet to get a shot out but that was mostly because he seemed to be avoiding hitting the guys.

"Dad…" Blue whispered, her hands were shaking. "Please be careful."

Luna didn't say anything, she had a similar pray only for Sora and the boys. Every time one of them was knocked away from the black wolf one of the boys, or Sora, would charge into the empty space and continue to fight.

"I have no intention of allowing you any where near Cheza." Kiba growled as he bit down on the wolves back leg. The wolf howled but reared around biting down on the scruff of Kiba's neck throwing him off.

"Kiba!" Sora growled and then charged in only to be sent flying away.

"SORA!" Luna clutched Cheza tighter. Come on! Come on!

A gunshot suddenly sounded and the black wolf growled stumbling back. Luna looked over to see that Quent had sent a shot nailing the black wolf in the leg.

"Go dad!" Blue grinned.

"Thanks." Kiba growled as he stumbled up.

The black wolf growled before charging towards Quent, seeming to ignore his pain.

"DAD!" Blue yelled.

"I GOT HIM!" Hige howled as he charged to intercept the black wolf. He slammed straight into the black wolf.

"Hige…" Blue whispered as the two wolves began to fight and snap at each other.

Luna watched as Tsume and Toboe moved slowly until they flanked and then charged the black wolf. The black wolf moved at blinding speed and threw Hige at the two. All three crashed into a heap.

"Hige!" Blue yelled rushing out the door.

"Blue wait!" Luna ran after her.

The black wolf looked at them and growled before running straight at them.

"BLUE!" Hige and Quent yelled at the same time. Hige ignored the blood soaking his shoulder's fur and bit down into the wolf's shoulder before the black wolf could get far.

The black wolf let out a howl of pain and then rolled over creating a loud crunching noise. Hige whimpered in pain but he didn't move.

"Hige.." Luna whispered. "No.."

"HIGE!" Luna jumped as a new howl sounded. Luna looked over to watch as a dark blue furred wolf slammed into the larger black wolf. The new comer's momentum toppled the black wolf over. That moment the other four wolves charged in and started to bite and scratch at the black wolf. He howled out in pain before stumbling away and started running into the distance.

The new wolf growled after him for a moment and then ran towards Hige "HIGE!" It was then when Luna recognized the voice. It was Blue.

"Are you sure?" Quent stared at his daughter who was standing in her human form.

"Yes." Blue smiled. "It is still a little fuzzy but I can remember my life before." She clutched her hands together. "I want to remember better."

"Blue."

"Don't worry Pops." Blue smiled. "I'll be alright."

"We'll take care of her." Hige grinned. His shoulder was bandaged but other than that he looked fine.

He wasn't the only one hurt. All five of the wolves had scratches. Luna clutched Cheza close. We were so close to losing if Blue hadn't-. Luna didn't want to keep thinking about that.

"You'd better." Quent growled. "I don't understand all this stuff about past lives but Blue is my daughter. Wolf or not." He glared at Hige.

"Don't worry Pops." Toboe grinned. "We're going to make it to paradise this time."

"It's where I belong." Blue looked at Hige and then smiled at her father.

"Goodbye Pops." She hugged him and then turned to talk to her mother and brother.

Luna left walking a little away while clutching at Cheza. We will.. Well they will… She felt a warmth radiating from Cheza and smiled. Cheza was trying to comfort her.

"Hey." Luna looked over as Tsume came towards her. "Don't wander far off, we don't want that wolf to come back and attack you."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Luna smiled. "You all chased him off."

"Hm." Tsume grunted. "That wolf is strong."

"Maybe but I think as long as we are all together we will be fine." Luna smiled. "We'll get you all to paradise."

Tsume watched her for a moment and then headed off.

A few minutes later Kiba moved forward. "Let's go." Blue's family didn't look happy but they accepted and allowed Blue to follow Hige.

"Bye." Luna waved before following the wolves.


	17. Chapter 16

Luna yawned as she half slept walked. They had managed to avoid the black wolf for the past few weeks but Kiba had kept then matching at a hard pace. Luna was beginning to wear out.

"Luna?" Sora's voice jerked Luna awake. The others had managed to make it a good foot or so ahead of Luna.

"I'm coming." Luna jogged to catch up.

"We should rest." Toboe said looking at her. "Luna can't keep up."

"I'm fine." Luna smiled.

"We can rest when we reach those caves." Kiba said from where he was leading.

"That works." Luna nodded. It felt like forever but they finally reached the cave's entrance.

"We have to head through here?" Kiba asked.

Luna looked at her book. "Yes. From what I can tell the lake is at the top of the cave passage."

"So we are almost there!" Toboe practically pranced forward. "We're so close."

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "Let's keep going. I'll rest at the lake."

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then!" Hige and Blue bounded forward into the cave system.

"Let me carry Cheza for you." Sora came over and took the plant from Luna. "I'll carry Cheza the rest of the way."

"But-."

Sora grinned and jogged over to Kiba. "Come on Kiba." She continued to jog.

Kiba hurried after her.

Luna sighed but trudged on behind them. Toboe stopped so he was keeping pace with her while Tsume followed behind keeping watch.

"I can't wait to see Cheza again!" Tomoe barked as he walked alongside her.

"I'm sure she is excited as well!" Luna smiled but felt a lump in her throat. But I won't be needed anymore. I'll be alone then.

"Speed up." Tsume grumbled behind them. "We're falling behind."

"Sorry." Luna started walking faster but a moment later she lost her footing and went toppling forward.

"Luna!" She felt Tomoe helping her up, right as the ground shook. Before blacking out Luna felt a warm body press her down.

Luna groaned as she started to wake up. She was surrounded by darkness and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust till she could sort of see. "Sora?.." Luna groaned and tried to sit up but found a weight pushing her down. "HELP!" She cried out. "SOMEONE-."

"Shut up." She heard Tsume's rough voice. Slowly the pressure on her released.

Luna stood up and looked over to see Tsume. He was the one holding me down. It was then that Luna realized they were surrounded by rocks and fallen gravel. "Tsume you-."

"Ow…" Toboe came scrambling out from under a pile of rocks.

"Toboe!" Luna rushed over to him but he looked fine.

"We're wolves." Tsume looked around. "That wasn't going to hurt us."

Oh… but as a human I would have been killed. Luna realized.

"Kiba!" Tsume yelled. "Where are you?"

"LUNA!" Sora's voice sounded muffled.

Luna hurried over only to find that there was a huge pile of rocks blocking her path. "Sora! Sora!" Luna pressed up against the rocks trying to move the wall.

"Tsume." Kiba's calm voice said from next to the wall. "It doesn't seem like you'll be able to get through."

"No, it's too large a pile…" Tsume glanced around. "But there is another path. We'll head up that way and meet you at the lake."

"Alright." Tsume turned to look at Luna. "Let's go."

"But-." Luna looked at the wall and then at Tsume and Toboe. "Okay."

"Hold my hand." Toboe held out his hand. "You can't see in the dark can you?"

"Thanks Toboe."

Luna followed through the dark barely able to see more than a few inches in front of her face. She was grateful for Toboe because she was sure she would have tripped multiple times without his help. After a while of traveling Toboe stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a hole in this wall but I don't know if we can squeeze through. Or there is a path to our left."

"Toboe you could fit through." Tsume's arm brushed past Luna. "Scoot through the hole and see if it widens enough for us to get through. It looks like it heads up, which is what we need."

"Got it." Toboe let go of Luna's hand. "Will you be okay without me?"

"I'll be fine." Luna felt Toboe's warmth disappear as she heard him climb and wiggle into the hole. She stood until the clattering of rocks faded, then she sat.

"We'll reach the others." Tsume said. He sat next to her.

"You should leave me." Luna whispered. "You don't need me anymore."

Tsume was silent for a long time and as Luna was about to speak Tsume whispered. "Who said we don't need you?"

"My role as guide is over." Luna chuckled weakly. "From here Cheza will take over."

"So?"

"I'm not a wolf Tsume… Paradise is for Wolves, not humans."

"How do you know?! Maybe-."

"Tsume it doesn't work that way." Luna interrupted him and clenched her fist. "It probably doesn't matter as much to you but I-."

Tsume's hand touched hers. "I don't want you to leave."

"Tsume?" Luna felt her heart start pounding.

"You are part of our pack." Tsume said slowly. "You started this journey with us… You should finish it with us."

"Can I really?" Luna looked off into the darkness. "Am I allowed to?"

"Yes." Tsume's hand lightly squeezed hers. "You deserve to."

"Tsume…" Luna whispered and looked in the direction he was sitting. "I…" She felt Tsume drawing closer to her. His warm breath was almost directly hitting her face. He pulled away abruptly.

A moment later Toboe's return was announced by rocks crunching. "It goes up for a while and opens up wider. We can fit through. The beginning will be a bit of a squeeze but it gets better."

"Good." Tsume said. "Toboe led the way I'll follow so Luna doesn't get lost."

"Right." Toboe barked before scrambling back up.

"Let's go." Tsume whispered.


	18. Chapter 17

Luna looked down the hallway and felt along the wall. It was too dark in this hallway to see. Even now that they were out of the small crevice pathway she still couldn't see.

"Hey Luna take my hand!" Toboe's voice came from next to her.

"Thanks Toboe." She reached out until she felt a warm hand wrap around hers. He started to led her through the darkness.

"Come on." Tsume's voice growled. "We need to catch up with the others."

"Luna is exhausted and can't see well so we can't go any faster." Toboe barked.

Tsume just growled slightly.

"Sorry." LUna whispered. She remained silent as they continued, listening to the heavy breathing of the boys. This journey is almost over. Luna thought to herself. As soon as we reach the lake. She tightened her free hand into a fist. What will I do now? I could go back and see Quent and his family. Or maybe go back to see Cher's family. I guess there is stuff I can do.

"Are you okay Luna?" Toboe asked.

"I'm fine." Luna faced herself to laugh. "I just can't wait till we get out of this darkness."

"You're in luck." Tsume called. A moment later Luna realized that the pathway was slowly brightening.

"We're almost out!" Tomoe said. "Are we at the lake?"

"No." Tsume said. "We are just reaching an outside path." Pale sunlight greeted them as they exited. The sun was starting to set.

"Do you see any of the others?" Luna asked as she searched her own field of vision for the others.

"No. I don't smell them either." Tsume said. "Come on." He started moving following the path up. "We want to reach the lake before dark."

"Coming!" Toboe hurried after the older wolf.

Luna watched them and then started to follow. This path headed upwards between two rock walls. It was so narrow they had to go one by one. Luna followed as Tsume and Toboe led. Luna looked up at the sky. From what she could tell at the end of the path they were on would be at the top where the lake should be. We are almost there… Almost there.

Luna glanced backwards and froze. Was that a shadow? She stopped. "Sora?" She took a step towards where she had seen movement.

Luna!" Tsume called.

She glanced back towards him and could see a large field just a bit away. "Coming!" Luna hurried.

The field was only a small one. There was another cavern entrance at the other side of the field. "I thought this was the end?" She sighed.

"Come on." Tsume said. "It looks like this should be the last passage." He headed towards the path, where Toboe was already bounding up the path.

Luna watched the two wolves and then looked up at the sky. The moon was coming out already. "A full moon." Luna smiled. "The perfect night for this."

Luna was just about to enter the path when a chill went down her back. And then pain.

Tsume froze as the scent of blood flooded his nose. And it was coming from behind him. "Luna!" He spun around and barked down the path, changing into his wolf form. Luna lay on the ground outside of the save. Blood gushed from her back and the Black Wolves teeth were wrapped around her leg dragging her into the field.

Tsume charged and slammed into the wolf biting down on the wolves shoulder. It howled in pain as they stumbled away from Luna.

The Black Wolf growled as he crouched low. Tsume watched his movements Luna's blood was leaking from the wolf's mouth. The black wolf seemed to grin. Tsume crouched low as well. Luna… The black wolf charged but a moment before he hit Tsume he jumped and soared over Tsume. "NO!" Tsume spun and started to chase him towards the path but he stopped seeing Luna. A large puddle of blood surrounded her. "Luna…"


	19. Chapter 18

Kiba was the first to see the exit. That was probably because he was the one leading. He sped up just a little bursting out into the setting sun. The fresh air was nice after the dusty cramped cave path.

"It this it?" Blue and Hige came next.

Kiba nodded and looked at the large lake in the center of the platou. He walked up to the edge and sniffed the water. It smelt so clean.

"Is Luna here?" Sora looked around while setting Cheza down.

"Not yet." Kiba glanced around. Thier path wasn't the only way to reach the lake. Kiba counted nine different paths leading up. Some were more caves while others were open aired paths.

"Do we wait for the others?" Hige asked.

"No." Kiba looked at Cheza. "As soon as the moon is visible we lower Cheza into the water."

Kiba sat by the side of the lake with the others. It didn't take long before the sun finished setting and the moon came into view.

"Now." Kiba stood up.

"Right." Sora picked up Cheza and walked over to the lake. "Let's hope this works." She gently set the plant on the water. Cheza floated on the water and then started to glow and sink into the water.

Sora took a step back. "Is it working?"

"Looks like it." Hige whispered.

The plant finished submerging and a moment later the glow faded and a pale hand reached out of hte water and gripped the earth.

"Cheza." Kiba whispered as the pink haired woman pulled herself from the water. Kiba moved forward to help her up.

"Welcome back." Hige laughed. "Good to see you Cheza!"

"Hello." Her voice was weak but so familiar.

Whatever she said afterwards was overpowered as Toboe came running out of one of the caves. "HEY!"

"Toboe!" Sora jolted up. "Where is Luna?"

"Don't forget Tsume." Hige laughed.

"I don't smell them." Blue whispered.

Kiba looked at Cheza and then the cave Toboe had come from. "I'll go check on them." As he started towards the save he froze. A familiar scent came to him. He tensed and growled as the black wolf came out of the cave. Blood coated his front paw.

"Luna!" Sora whispered.

"Sora get Cheza out of here." Kiba growled while keeping his eyes on the Black Wolf.

"But!"

"Now!"

Sora growled but moved. "Climb on Cheza. I'm getting you out of here!"

"Toboe go with her." Kiba took a step forward.

"Right."

Once Kiba was sure Sora and Toboe had moved he charged. He spotted blue and Hige behind him. I won't let this wolf hurt Cheza! Not this time! We won't lose this time!

Kiba had a memory of their fight the last time. His life before. He had lost all his friends then. Not this time! Not this time!


	20. Chapter 19

Tsume looked down at Luna. He had gently turned her over and he had found her breathing, barely, but she was. "Luna…"

"Tsume…" Her voice was weak and her eyes slowly opened. Her normally vibrant eyes seemed to be dulling. "You…"

"I'm right here… Luna hang on. You're going to be okay. Just hold on."

"The lake…" Luna whispered. "I want to see it."

"We shouldn't move you. We need to patch up-."

"Please." She looked up at him, her eyes weak but determined. "I want to see it. Please… I need to see it."

Tsume growled but gently scooped her into his arms. He had never been so glad to have a true human form, not just an illusion like his past life. "Just… hold on…" He slowly started up the cave path. "You'll see it and then we will get you patched up. You'll be okay." He felt a pressure in his chest. She had to be okay.

"The lake…" Luna whispered. "I wonder… Cheza…" Her eyes closed.

"Luna!"

"The others…" Luna whispered. "I hope… okay…"

Tsume sniffed the air. He could smell the others.. And the black wolf. "They are near us… I can smell them. You'll see them again."

"Sora…" Luna's breathing was shallow, weak, almost lifeless.

"Hang on." Tsume speed up the path. After a little they emerged into moonlight. The clearing was empty. There was blood on the ground in different areas but most of it was in the area around a path leading down.

"The lake…" Luna opened her eyes.

Tsume frowned but slowly walked over to it. He crouched down and Luna's hand slowly moved out and touched the water.

"It's cold." Luna coughed weakly. She cringed in pain.

"Luna…"

"This is perfect." She closed her eyes. "My journey ends here."

"Luna!" Tsume frowned. "You-."

"It ended here anyways…. I'm… I'm no wolf…" Her eyes opened slowly. "I couldn't… stay… anyways… Go."

"I'm not leaving you." Tsume whispered. "You… You're going to be okay."

"No I'm not…" She reached out and touched a crumpled flower petal on the ground. "I think… We succeeded… Cheza… I wonder… what she looks like now…" She smiled weakly. "I guess… I'll never know."

"Luna…" Tsume didn't know what to do. She was going to die. He didn't want to admit it but there was no way a human could survive the wounds. If she was wolf she could have… But… she wasn't….

"Tsume…" Luna closed her eyes. "Thank you…. I…" Her voice turned into a faint whisper. "... goodbye…" Her body slumped and her breathing turned into inaudible.

"LUNA!" Tsume barked out. "LUNA!" No… Luna… No… Tears rolled down his face. No… If only she was like Cheza… Then… He looked at the lake. "The lake…" Tsume whispered. Maybe… Maybe it can heal her. It could change Cheza… It has to be able to. "Don't give up Luna!" Tsume gently lay her on top of the water. Blood leaked out of her back staining the water. He held her there but her eyes remained closed and she slowly slipped from his grip. "LUNA!" His arms slumped weakly and she slipped fully into the water.

For a moment she floated there and then she sunk. Tsume just sat there letting the blood soaked water splash against his arms. Bubbles formed on the top of the water for a moment and then faded. Tsume sat there in a depressed useless heap. He had failed.

A pained howl sounded in the air. It was Toboe's howl. Anger bubbled in Tsume's chest and he stood up. Wet blood dripped from her arm. Luna's blood. "I'll kill him." Tsume growled and changed into his wolf form. He spun and dashed towards the path recklessly. His only thoughts now were on destroying the Black Wolf and bringing him pain. He didn't even care if he died. He would kill the wolf. He would avenge Luna. He wouldn't let her death be in vain.


	21. Chapter 20

Sora growled as she stood protectively in front Cheza. The boys and Blue were fighting with the Black Wolf. Kiba was at the head of the fight. But it wasn't going so well. Kiba was bleeding from his shoulder and his back leg. Toboe had blood running down his side and a long scratch was running down his neck. Hige and Blue had matching wounds on their hind quarters and back legs.

The Black wolf was larger than the rest of them and seemed to be stronger. Sora wanted to help but she knew if she left Cheza unguarded the Black Wolf would take the chance. Sora flinched as the Black Wolf bit down on Hige's shoulder and threw him into Kiba. Blood drizzled down the Black Wolf's muzzle and side but it didn't seem to slow.

The Black Wolf seemed to grin. It's tail lashed and then it charged at Sora. She tensed but then was shocked as a grey blur slammed into the Black Wolf. Tsume was breathing heavily and growling deeply.

"Tsume?" Sora's ear twitched.

"You." Tsume growled. He appeared a bit crazed to Sora. "How dare you?!"

The Black Wolf just seemed to laugh and grin. Blood dripped from it's mouth.

"You won't hurt another one of my friends!" Tsume lunged forward and bit down on the Black Wolf's leg. The Black Wolf howled and then retaliated by biting down on Tsume's shoulder. Tsume didn't let go.

"Tsume?" Sora blinked and then watched as Kiba came barreling forward followed by Toboe and Hige.

The Black Wolf let go of Tsume and stumbled away. "Tsume!" Toboe was breathing heavily. "Where's Luna?"

Sora perked up and looked at the path Tsume had come from. She couldn't see any human coming. She couldn't see anyone coming.

"He…" Tsume growled and then charged back towards the Black Wolf.

Luna! Sora felt a chill of dread run down her back. She growled and charged towards the Black Wolf. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

The Black Wolf seemed to grin at her and the rage burned even brighter. Sora and Tsume seemed to move at the same time and slammed into the Black Wolf together. And then Sora was sent flying. Pain flared up her back and side. She whimpered as she hit the ground.

"Sora!" Toboe was at her side and licked at her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sora forced herself to stand up. Everyone was looking haggard, especially Tsume. But he wasn't giving up. Tsume was still fighting, but he was bleeding from multiple wounds. The Black Wolf howled out and then slammed into Tsume. And this time Tsume didn't get up. The Black Wolf towered over Tsume and rested a clawed paw over Tsume's chest. His mouth was dripping with blood as he leaned in to bite Tsume's neck.

"NO!"Sora and Toboe yelled out.

And then a streak of silver shot forward with a burst of speed that seemed impossible. A silver wolf that Sora didn't recognize slammed into the Black Wolf and bit down on it's neck. The Black Wolf roared and shook her off, stumbling away. It was breathing heavily and glared towards the Silver wolf.

The silver wolf bared its teeth and crouched low. The Black Wolf took a step back and then turned and ran.

"Who are you?!" Sora growled.


	22. Chapter 21

Tsume glared up at the silver wolf. She didn't say anything as she sniffed at his wound. Sora was growling at the wolf still.

"Move." Kiba moved towards the silver wolf. His tail lashed angrily. "Answer."

The silver wolf turned her back to Tsume to look at Kiba. It was then that Tsume saw something. Four long scratches that looked like scars that had been there for ages. "Luna…" He whispered as he pushed himself up.

Everyone looked at the silver wolf. She flicked her ear and looked at him. Her brown eyes flicked towards him and then darted back towards the other and she growled crouching low.

"Luna?" Sora took a step towards Tsume. The silver wolf lunged at Sora, snapping at her neck. Sora stumbled back just in time. The silver wolf took a step so she was closer to Tsume again. Her ears flattened as she growled. Tsume felt his hope die. Luna wouldn't attack Sora. He stood up and growled at the silver wolf.

She jumped and looked at him, her ears lowered and she whimpered slightly taking a step away from the group. Tsume growled again until she was further from the group. I don't know who she is but I don't care! Luna… I won't let anyone take your place.

"Wait." Cheza said. She walked towards the Silver wolf who flinched and backed away. She looked like a puppy who had been beaten down suddenly. Instead of being the aggressive powerful wolf she had been moments before.

"Cheza." Kiba growled and moved in front of Cheza. "Don't go near her!"

"It's okay." Cheza whispered and patted Kiba's back. "She's only confused." Cheza walked towards the silver wolf. "I won't hurt you." The silver wolf whimpered slightly but inched towards Cheza. Her brown eyes darted towards Tsume before Cheza's hand reached out and smoothed down the silver wolf's fur. "It's okay." Cheza whispered. "We will not hurt you." Her melodic voice soothed the silver wolf.

"Cheza?" Sora flattened her ears. "What are you-?"

"She's just confused." Cheza whispered. "It's okay." Cheza continued to pet the silver wolf. Surprisingly the silver wolf seemed to relax and lay down. She whimpered weakly as Cheza's hand touched the scars. "You poor thing. You didn't deserve that pain… Dying… It hurt didn't it?"

Tsume frowned. What is Cheza talking about?

"It's okay." Cheza whispered. "Sleep. No one will hurt you."

The silver wolf's eyes slowly closed and then her breathing turned into the rhythmic sounds of sleep. Cheza sat next to her and continued to pet the wolf. "It's okay…. You're safe now… You're safe."

"Cheza?" Blue walked forward. "Who is this wolf?"

Cheza continued to look at the silver wolf. "Tell me… do any of you know what the moon lake is?"

"It restored you to your true form." Tsume frowned. "It granted your wish."

"No." Cheza said, her voice still calm. "It didn't grant my wish. It allowed me to be reborn in the form that was needed."

"Reborn." Sora whispered.

"Yes. Cheza continued to whisper. "I died in that form as a plant. I needed to be reborn as a humanoid figure but if I had died outside of the pool I would have been reborn years from now.. And as an infant. The pool has a magic that pulled me forward… Much like what happened to each of you before." She finally looked up, right at Sora. "Except you Sora. You were not reborn." She looked back at the silver wolf. "Tell me wolves, did you remember your old life? I only did because of my nature."

"Wait!" Tsume froze. "If you die in the pool you are reborn?!"

"Yes." Cheza looked up at Tsume. "But your memories aren't all there."

"Luna?" Sora looked at Tsume. "She… She died in the pool?"

Tsume nodded slowly and took a step towards the silver wolf. Her smell was different but… was it really possible… "Luna…"

The silver wolf opened her eyes slowly. Her warm brown eyes looked at Tsume. "Tsume?" It was Luna's voice.

"Welcome back." Cheza smiled. "You have been reborn."

Tsume looked at Luna. She is a wolf…. She's alive…. Luna is here…. Luna… He took a step towards her. "Luna…"

"You brought me back… Tsume…" Luna whispered. "You saved me." She smiled. "Thank you."


	23. Chapter 22

Luna walked slowly. Her tail twitched slightly as she walked. It felt odd to be walking on four legs now. Tsume and Toboe flanked her just in case she swayed again. Her balance was all messed up. Cheza had explained that since she was new at it she wouldn't be as steady on her feet, at least not for an hour or so.

"How are you feeling Luna?" Toboe asked.

"Fine." She looked at him and smiled, as best as she could as a wolf. It was strange and as far as she could tell she couldn't change into a human form. Cheza didn't have an answer for that.

"Don't pester her so much." Tsume growled slightly.

Toboe flinched back and then ran away from them to talk to Kiba. "You shouldn't be so mean." Luna pressed up against Tsume slightly.

Tsume pressed up against her. "I wasn't being mean."

Luna chuckled slightly. "Oh Tsume you really are a bit of a grump." She glanced forward at where Sora was carrying Cheza and walking near Kiba. "It's hard to believe that we have made it this far… And I'm still with you."

"I'm glad." Tsume whispered. "I don't want to lose you." He stopped and looked at her. "I thought you were dead."

Luna leaned in and licked him slightly. "Thank you… If you hadn't put me in the lake-."

"I thought I had killed you." He looked away.

"You didn't you saved me." Luna pressed up against him. "Thank you."

He looked at her and his muscles relaxed. "You're coming with us Luna… we will be together from now on."

She barked out a small laugh.

Sora glanced over her shoulder at Luna and Tsume. "I can't believe she's a wolf now." Kiba said nothing as he continued to walk next to her. She was sure if Cheza was on his back he would be leading the way. "She's a wolf… Like us." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"She had the right." Cheza whispered. "As the guide."

"It doesn't change anything." Kiba finally said. "We are still heading to paradise."

"Yes but now there are seven wolves instead of six." Sora brushed her tail against his side. "Kiba we are a real pack now."

He seemed to pause at that comment and glanced back. "A real pack." He whispered. "I… I've never had a real pack."

Sora looked at Kiba. "And you're our alpha."

Kiba was silent and then nodded. "Thank you Sora… For coming with us." He continued walking.

Sora shook her head and continued after him. "Why we follow you I'm not entirely sure."

"He is a good leader." Cheza whispered.

"Yeah… I guess he is." Sora nodded. She looked forward at the path they were traveling on. "And to think that someday we will reach paradise."

"Soon." Kiba said. "Soon we will."


	24. Chapter 23

Luna yawned as they walked. She wasn't physically tired for once but she felt just… tired. They had been running for that past two days straight. She started to sway and Hige bumped her shoulder.

"Feeling tired?" He panted while he ran, a big grin on his face.

Luna smiled. "I'm just still not used to this." She glanced forward where Kiba and Tsume led the way.

"You'll grow used to it." Blue jogged up onto her other side. "But even the rest of us are starting to grow a little tired so I'm sure we will stop for a break.

"Thanks." Luna's chest was heaving from the effort and exhaustion.

"HEY KIBA!" Toboe called. Luna glanced over to see the younger wolf running behind her. He smiled at her. "KIBA!" Kiba glanced over his shoulder. "CAN WE STOP?"

Kiba looked away, but kept running. Cheza sat on his shoulders and looked back at them, she leaned in and whispered something to Kiba but he kept running.

"Why won't he listen?" Toboe panted.

"HEY KIBA!" Hige yelled this time.

Tsume looked back this time and then stopped abruptly. Sora almost plowed into him. Kiba came to a stop and looked at them all. "What is it?"

"Luna needs a break!" Hige barked. "Why don't we stop and rest for a little."

"Cheza says we're not far." Kiba glanced at their path. "We keep going."

"I'm okay." Luna panted. While she said that her legs felt like noodles.

"No, we'll stop." Tsume growled as Kiba and then walked over to her. He rubbed against her side and Luna couldn't help it. She collapsed to the ground and laid out. That felt so much better.

"Kiba." Sora brushed her tail against his side. "It won't kill us to take a break."

"The opposite might." Hige muttered and then sat down. Blue rubbed against him.

Kiba sighed. "Fine." He walked off a little and sat by himself.

Sora glanced at Luna and then hurried over to Kiba's side. She bumped up against his side and the two began to talk. Cheza sat behind them, seeming to dooze.

"You'll be fine." Tsume rubbed his nose against her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Luna smiled at him. He smiled gently and rubbed his head against hers. "We don't need to wait long."

"Yes." He nodded. "And then we'll be in paradise. All of us."

Luna laughed and then froze as the wind blew. Everyone froze and jolted to their feet. Luna's wobbled a little but she forced herself up. Standing upwind from them was the black wolf. He roared and charged towards them.

Kiba shot at him first, followed by Tsume and Hige. "Protect Cheza." Blue told Toboe before following them.

"Stay back Luna, you're not ready for a real fight!" Sora shot past her.

Luna and Toboe moved in front of Cheza. "We should run." Cheza whispered.

"Don't worry we won't let him touch you." Luna felt her fur bristled as she stood there. She crouched slightly. Strangely all wobbliness was gone. She watched as the wolves fought and bite at the black wolf. She hadn't realized before how terrifying he was. As a human she had just seen him as a wolf but now she realized that there wasn't even a scent of fear. And he was huge. He towered even Kiba.

"TSUME!" Luna gasped as the grey wolf was thrown into Hige and the two went sprawling out in a bundle of fur. Luna growled and shot towards the fight. She growled and slammed into the black wolf and bite down on his neck. You won't hurt my friends!


	25. Chapter 24

Luna growled as she bite down as hard as she could. The Black Wolf howled and then slammed against her with his full body weight. She cried out in pain and went stumbling away. She whimpered as she slowly stood up, but the Black Wolf growled and stepped on her chest, pinning her.

The pressure was lifted a moment later as Tsume slammed into the Black Wolf and sent him off her. "Luna?"

"I'm okay." She stood up slowly and whimpered. She wasn't sure if she had broken bones or if she was just bruised.

"Luna!" Sora ran up on her other side. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Luna smiled at her friend.

"Let's tear this guy into pieces." Sora smirked and then went charging towards the Black Wolf. Kiba moved next to her with Hige and Blue not far behind. All four aimed for the Black Wolves vital areas.

"Luna?" Tsume brushed up against her.

"I've got this." Luna smiled and then the two of them went charging.

It was a flurry of fur. The Black Wolf may have been outnumbered but he had more muscles and more speed than the rest of them. His claws were also longer and seemed to be sharper. Luna felt those claws multiple times along her sides and her back. But she didn't stop fighting, neither did most of the others. And soon there was blood everywhere, from the Black Wolf. Even he couldn't hold up from multiple attacks.

With one anguished cry the wolf went stumbling away and then collapsed. It whimpered and tried to get up but collapsed again. Kiba growled and went in for the kill.

Luna barked out a slightly laugh and then whimpered and collapsed. She felt Tsume rub against her and looked at him. He was in pretty rough shape. He was missing chunks of fur in many places and he was still bleeding from multiple places. "Tsume." She leaned over and licked at one of his wounds. The blood was fresh.

"I'm okay." He looked at her. "We'll be okay."

Luna smiled weakly and rested her head against his neck. She felt extra tired suddenly. She looked over to see that she wasn't the only one. Many of the wolves looked just as bad. Luna watched as Cheza came walking towards them. She crouched down and rested a hand on Kiba's and Hige's sides. "Rest. You need your rest to get better."

"Luna!" Toboe padded over and looked down at her. Even he had scratches covering his side. Luna wasn't sure when he had joined the battle but she was sure that if they hadn't all fought they would have lost.

"I'm okay." Luna closed her eyes. Sleep… It was calling to her.

"Don't worry… You will all make it to paradise." Cheza whispered into their ears as Luna fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 25

Luna felt a sweet scent tickle her nose as she awoke. Her wounds didn't hurt any more strangely. Her eyes slowly opened and she froze. She was laying in a field of pale blue flowers. She slowly stood up and froze. All around her the rest of the pack lay on the ground.

"Tsume!" She rushed to his side right as his eyes fluttered open. "You're alive thank goodness." She rubbed her muzzle against his side.

"Luna." He whispered. "What happened?" He looked around them.

"I'm not sure." Luna watched as Tsume got up slowly. All of his wounds seemed gone as well. Well all except his old scar. "But everyone is here… except.." Luna glanced around. "I don't see Cheza."

"What?" Kiba was getting up."She's missing?"

"Yes." Luna whispered. "I don't know what happened."

"Well all of our wounds are gone." Hige yawned as he stood up. Blue at his side.

"Are we all dead?" Blue asked.

"You are in paradise."

They all turned to see Cheza walking towards them.

"Cheza!" Sora took a step forward.

"My friends." Cheza smiled. "We made it."

"This is paradise?" Tsume snorted and looked around. "Doesn't look like much."

Luna chuckled and brushed up against Tsume. "What were you expecting?" Tsume glanced around. So did the rest of the wolves. They were in a large meadow area with lots of flowers. In the distance there were mountains and to top it off there was lots of sunshine. It looked pretty normal.

"Wolves can run free here." Cheza continued. "You are free here. Feel free to explore." CHeza started to walk off.

"Come on!" Luna brushed Tsume's shoulder and went running. She looked over her shoulder a moment later to see Tsume following her. And soon the two were running side by side. There was so much room to run. And Luna felt so… fast. Suddenly Tsume turned off from her and started to run in another direction. Luna slid to a stop and watched as a small bundle of grey fur ran from Tsume. And then he caught it. He turned and ran back to her, carrying a rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it at her feet and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Thanks." Luna brushed against him and the two sat. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

Tsume leaned over and licked her. "I wouldn't want to be here without you."

Sora followed Cheza and Kiba but stopped as she saw a group of people who looked a lot like Cheza. Kiba stopped and watched as Cheza went running to her friends.

"We made it." Sora walked up next to him. "We're in Paradise."

"Are we really?" Kiba whispered. "After so long…"

"You can relax now." Sora moved in front of him and brushed his muzzle with her tail.

He blinked in confusion. "Sora?"

"Come on. When was the last time you just ran." She started to run. "See if you can catch me!" She took off at her top speed. She didn't wait for him as she ran. The freedom. The power. It was wonderful. She howled out as loudly as she could and it turned into a laugh. Soon she was panting from the exertion. She slowed and then gasped as Kiba went streaking past her. She frowned and started running again. She grinned and she added an extra boost and tackled Kiba. The two rolled together in a bundle of fur and muscles.

Sora came out on top, pinning Kiba with her paws. She grinned down at him. "How's that?"

Kiba looked up at her and then slowly smiled. "We are free now aren't we."

"Free and happy." Sora slowly got off him and then he brushed up against her, knocking her over. He pinned her this time. "Kiba?"

"I haven't had fun in a long time… I hope you are ready for all this."

"Yes." Sora barked out in laughter and soon the two were wrestling again in fun. And soon even Kiba was laughing as the two acted like they were pups again.

Hige lounged against a rock and chewed on a rabbit. Blue rested against his side. "It feels weird." He finally said.

"What?"

"We don't have to travel any more… We finally made it to paradise… Now what? Do we just lounge around grow fat now?"

"Who knows." Blue chuckled. "But we're together now… And the two of us… We don't have to fight other wolves or troubles. We can just… Be happy."

"Seems a little strange." Hige admitted. He looked out over the meadow. "I'm not sure what to expect. What to do any more…"

"We take the days one at a time." Blue looked around. "Let's just take it one at a time and live life as best as we can. Who knows what this life will lead us to."

"You're right." Hige smiled. "And I'm hungry. Let's get some more food."

"You're always hungry." Blue chuckled. "Come on let's go hunt." She stood up and looked at him. "And we'll see what happens out there. Who knows maybe we'll find something new to do out there."

"Sounds good." Hige wagged his tail slightly and then started to run with her.

Toboe looked at the mountains and sighed. His tail twitched slightly and then he laid down. He kind of felt a little lonely now. Luna and Tsume had went running off in one direction. Kiba and Sora had ran in another direction. Blue and Hige had walked off in search of food. And Cheza was with the rest of her kind. And Toboe… He was by himself now. He kind of missed the traveling. At least then they had been a pack and had traveled together. But now… What was the use for a pack.

A howl sounded and Toboe jolted up. That didn't sound like any of the others. He went running towards the sound. Before long he found himself in front of a lake. It was a perfect crystal blue lake. It was… wonderful. And standing in front of the water was a wolf. Not a wolf he recognized. She had dark brown fur and a short fuzzy tail. She was licking at the water in the lake.

"Who are you?" Toboe asked. He slowly moved closer to the wolf. "What are you…?"

"Oh are you new?" The wolf smiled. "I'm Shadow." She walked towards him. "Welcome to paradise."

"You know where we are?"

"Of course." She chuckled. "Did you really think you were the only wolf who was drawn to paradise? My pack came here a few months ago. It's pretty amazing here." She looked around. "Come on I'll show you." She started to walk. "There's actually a lot you can find around here to do. I'll show you."

"Thanks." Toboe glanced over his shoulder. His pack…. They would be fine without him for a little. "Let's go."


	27. Chapter 26

After many many many months the pack had fallen into a normalish life. Luna wasn't sure why but it seemed so much more simple to have a day to day similar life style. But she was happy that the pack stuck together. At first when Toboe had brought another group of wolves to meet his pack she had been worried that the pack would separate out to be on their own. But instead they had stuck even closer. They traveled together and rested and stayed in one area together. Often times the pack would separate out during the day to do their own thing but at night they would all gather together and rest under the stars. And Cheza was often there with them.

Luna had come to love her new life. It was so… peaceful. Of course there was some chaos sometimes. As Luna thought that she felt a small nip at her back paw. She lifted her paw slightly and glanced down at the young wolf pup who had been nipping at her. He had grey fur with small patches of silver. "Fang." Luna flicked her tail at her son and he rolled over. "What are you doing?"

"Come play with me!" The young wolf got back up and crouched slightly. "Please!"

"Go play with the other pups." Luna sat down and shook her head. "I'm tired."

"But they are all taking a nap!" Fang complained. "I'm bored."

"Well go find your father." Luna smiled. "Practice hunting."

That got his attention and soon he was off running. Luna chuckled to herself and then looked around the field. She quickly spotted the pile of fur that was the rest of the pups. Her own two other pups were there as well as Sora's two pups. She didn't see Blue's pup but she was sure Quent was curled up under the rest of the pups. He really enjoyed sleeping at the bottom of the pile.

"Did you see Fang?" Sora asked as she and Kiba came walking up. It had been strange at first to see Kiba relaxed but now it was normal. He still had a slight edge but mostly he was good.

"He's off hunting for Tsume." Luna chuckled. "He's going to be the death of me."

"At least he sleeps through the night." Sora shook her head. "Shadow and Snowy wake me up at least twice a night with their wrestling." Sora and Kiba sat down and looked over at the pups.

"Runt was like that for a long time." Luna nodded. "But it was mostly he woke up because Fang or Moon kicked him while they were asleep."

"We should just have the pups all sleep together." Kiba stretched before laying down. "That way we can get a good night sleep."

"Just wait until they're old enough to sleep without wiggling." Luna said.

"By that time Toboe will have pups." Sora sighed. "We're stuck in the never ending circle of pups."

"No more for us." Kiba flicked his ear. "Two is enough."

Sora smiled over at Luna and the two chuckled slightly. Kiba glanced at them, not sure of what he didn't know.

"I'm going to go check on Fang." Luna stood up and looked at her friend. "Good luck." She whispered.

Sora sighed and shook her head. "Kiba…"

Luna didn't hear the rest of that conversation as she went walking off. It didn't take long for her to find Tsume. He was teaching Fang how to hunt. The young pup's eyes were wide as he watched his father. Luna sat down and smiled. It didn't take long for Tsume to look over at her. He flicked his son slightly with his tail before walking over to Luna. "Hey."

"Hi." Luna rubbed against him. "I love you." She whispered.

He licked her ear. "I love you as well."

"HEY!" Fang bounded over. "I wasn't done learning to hunt!" He wiggled between his parents and looked up at them, frowning.

Both older wolves smiled before moving away so they could teach their son.

Shadow- A black pup with a white underbelly. Sora and Kiba's daughter.

Snow- A white pup. Sora and Kiba's son.

Fang- A grey pup. Luna and Tsume's son.

Moon- A silver pup. Luna and Tsume's daughter.

Runt- A silver pup. Luna and Tsume's son.

Quent- A dark blue pup. Blue and Hige's son.

Toboe has pups on the way with his mate, the young female wolf he met the chapter before.


End file.
